


A Deafening Distance

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Being a BAMF, Post 3x04, Reconciliation, Reunions, Secret Letters, everyone is so done with abe, there's a good end in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the wedding, Anna and Hewlett find themselves at a deafening distance. However, there's trouble brewing from a briefly forgotten enemy. Maybe this will be just the push they need to reconcile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Logos

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'A Deafening Distance', by God Is An Astronaut.
> 
> Spoilers for 3x04- 'Hearts & Minds'
> 
> In this chapter Hewlett dreams, Anna gets advice from Martha, plans are made, and Mary is so done with everyone.

> _Her dress was beautiful; an earthly color scheme on a floral pattern. Her hair was neatly done up with a delicate curl falling just behind her ear._
> 
> _She looked like an angel._
> 
> _He gently put his hands on her waist as she descended the last step, and she smiled up at him. He could kiss her at that moment, but they would soon as a means of sealing their vows and to show everyone just how much he loved her. He could wait._
> 
> _She stood before him in the parlor as they begun and his vision narrowed down to her as a single point. He wouldn't have ever thought he would have fallen in love with her, and that they would be standing here now. This ceremony would be the talk of the town for some time, but let them talk- this was his proof, their testament of their love. He didn't care about anything or anyone that was gathered around him, only the beautiful, brave woman that was now to be his wife._
> 
> _There were a great deal of things he could say to her, that he wanted to say, but all he could do right now was continue to look at her._
> 
> _“Do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” The magistrate spoke. He would have liked for it to be Richard, but the judge had clearly stated his displeasure days earlier so they had to find someone else. Richard was not around at this moment and was probably off sulking somewhere._
> 
> _“I do.” The Major spoke with loving confidence._
> 
> _“And do you take this man to be your husband; in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”_
> 
> _He felt his heart beating to a nervous rhythm in his chest, but he also hopped she could see all the love he held in his eyes for her._
> 
> _Her lips parted to speak._
> 
> _“I-”_

 

Hewlett woke. It was still in the hours of night by as far as he could tell. He figured he must have been dreaming, about the wedding. The image of Anna Strong, beautiful as she had been during the ceremony, stuck in his mind. He sighed happily, his dreams reliving the moment when she had become his wife.

He rolled over on his side to look at Anna; watch her as she slept, and to see her beautiful face and long brown hair splayed out around her.

Except Anna wasn't there. The space beside him in the bed was empty.

Hewlett stared at the empty space, his mind struggling to process it. However it only took a minute before the reality of it slammed into him.

The wedding had happened, but not like what he saw in the dream. He had been standing before Anna, looking just as lovely as ever. A quiet stillness had fallen over the room, and all he could think about was how lucky he was to have her. But then Richard had chosen to break the silence, and ultimately bring everything crashing down. He said Anna had forged the letter from her husband and he had proof. Hewlett had been in disbelief, and then...

Anna shattered his heart by saying he had forced her to forge the document.

There was an ache in his chest at recalling it, and now realizing that the vision he had woken from was just a dream created by his sorrows.

Hewlett sat up in bed, bringing his knees to his chest and putting a hand over his mouth to try and stifle a sob. Tears pricked at his eyes at remembering the truth; that he wasn't married to Anna and that his love wasn't requited after all. He had been wrong to let his heart go unguarded, to fall in love. It had only ended in tragedy, yet again, and once more he was alone.

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks, but he could not help it. He'd been so stupid and foolish. It was like every moment with Anna had been nothing but a dream that he finally woke up from. But he didn't want that.

Despite the hurt, the pain, he didn't want this. He wanted Anna here, to tell her that it wasn't true, that she loved him. He knew that would never come to pass now, and he didn't know what to do about it. How could Anna do that to him? Why did she humiliate him like that?

And yet at that time Hewlett hadn't been able to deny the accusation, though it was false. He had said yes, and sealed his fate. Nothing else remained for him here anymore. Which raised another question and pain for him.

She had implicated him in the forgery, hurt him deeply, and yet... why was he still in love with Anna? Regretfully he knew he was, but why?

“Anna...”

It hurt so much.

 

* * *

 

Anna hadn't gotten any sleep.

She hadn't slept as she crossed the Sound with Caleb, and she barely slept ever since she arrived in camp. Though she was in the company of her two closest friends, Anna felt out of place among all these faces she did not know. This was the continental army, but to Anna it was a place full of strangers she did not know. It was a place where she was wandering lost.

Perhaps though, the reason she had not been able to find sleep easily these days was because of guilt. It was a guilt born out of her betrayal to Hewlett that still coiled and grew on her like persistent ivy vines that grew on stone houses. The one person she could count on, a man who had given his heart to her, vowing to love her and protect her... and she had broken his heart on what was supposed to be their wedding day no less. It took her back to when Abe broke off their own engagement, but this time Anna was the one who ended it

It had pained Anna to say what she had said to Hewlett, but when Richard had revealed that she forged the letter from her husband, Anna had done the only thing she could to save Hewlett. She did it to save him, everything she had done had been for Hewlett, but she knew at the same time she had crushed him. She could see the pain and hurt in his eyes clear as day as he smiled and said “forgive me”.

Those were the last words he said to her before she left Whitehall and then left that evening. Maybe they'd be the last words she'd ever hear from him.

She sat on the edge of her cot, staring down at a piece of parchment. It was a portrait of her, one Hewlett had done himself and given to her as a gift after she accepted his proposal of marriage. Anna didn't have the heart to get rid of it, so she took it with her.

She traced her fingers over it, again coming back to his final words.

 _'Why did you say that?'_ Anna wondered. _'There is nothing to forgive you for,_ _Edmund_ _. It is I who should be asking you for forgiveness.'_

Whatever the reason, she would forgive him, but she didn't expect to be forgiven in return. She wouldn't be surprised if Hewlett despised her now. It was better that he would be safe, but it didn't change what she had done. She hadn't even left him a note to express her reasons. Hewlett aimed to devote himself to her- he loved her. She left him in the dark instead.

Anna hated herself for that.

“Mrs. Strong?” A female voice called from outside her tent. Anna didn't recognize who it was.

“I- yes?”

The fabric was parted and a woman stepped into the tent, a gentle smile present on her face. Anna was confused; she didn't recognize this person.

“I-I'm sorry- Who are you?” She asked.

“My name is Martha Washington.”

Anna had heard that name before- Martha was the wife of the great general leading the army.

She brushed a stand of hair back. “May I ask why you are here?”

“Courtesy of your friends Major Tallmadge and Mr. Brewster.” She replied. Anna wasn't completely surprised by this.

“With all due respect, I'm fine.”

“That's not what they told me.”

Anna pursed her lips. “What did they tell you?”

“That you have looked upset and in poor spirits for the past few days, about something that has lead you here. They didn't say more than that.” Martha stepped forward and sat down next to Anna on the cot. “They're worried about you.”

She shook her head. “They don't need to worry.”

“Anna- may I call you 'Anna'?”

“If you'd like.”

“I told them I would speak with you. Your friend's concerns are genuine, and I can see that there is indeed something on your mind. I can offer a listening ear to whatever plight is troubling you.” She saw Martha look down at something. “That is a beautiful drawing. Are you an artist?”

Anna realized that she was still holding the portrait of herself that Hewlett drew. She quickly turned it over to hide the image. “No, I didn't... Someone else drew it. This was given to me.”

She turned her gaze down to the paper. Anna still felt the guilt biting at her, of what she had done to Hewlett. She was keeping the issue close to herself, but she also knew she could not do it forever, otherwise eventually she was going to break down. Maybe talking about it with another woman would help ease her pain. It wasn't like she had much left to loose anyway. Anna had already lost everything, and she might as well have cut her ties to the ring. It didn't matter much now.

So, Anna spoke.

“His name is Edmund Hewlett.” Anna said. “He... he's part of the British army that we are fighting against. He was in charge of watching over the town I came from.”

“You were friends with one of their own.”

“More than that.” She let out a quiet laugh. “I know, it's wrong, but... I have never met a more honorable man. I saw him for more than an officer. I saw someone who never wanted to be part of this fight, and it's not his fault their policies have been imprinted onto him. He's always been respectful and kind to me, cared for me in a way that no other man in my life has. He didn't care what I had done, only my well being.”

“He sounds like a good man.” Martha said softly.

Not the answer Anna was expecting, but she continued anyway. “He is. He is a good and decent man who wanted to make me happy. My... friend Abe told me to befriend him to gain information, but... it didn't work out like that.”

“Nothing ever does.”

Anna nodded. She thought of Hewlett, telling her everything would be okay, and when she blinked she knew she was tearing up. Anna looked up from the paper, to Martha, knowing the other woman could probably see the tears in her eyes.

“Edmund loved me.” She confessed, her voice beginning to tremble. “He was going to marry me.”

Anna watched Martha for any reaction, expecting a question of why she agreed to marry someone on the opposing side. The response she got wasn't that.

“What happened?” She asked gently.

Anna choked back a sob and continued. “Abe wanted him dead, but I thought I could keep Edmund safe and away from him. I agreed to marry him to save his life. We were supposed to go to Scotland. It wasn't like I was needed here anymore, so I took it as a chance to start over. Something happened at the wedding and... I did the only thing I could do to save Edmund because I could not bear to see him dead. I pushed him away and broke his heart in the process.” She shook her head and bit her lip. “He loved me and I repaid him in such a horrible way!”

“Oh dear.” Martha whispered. “I couldn't imagine what that must have been like for you.”

“I shouldn't have run. I should have explained to him why I did what I did. I feel alone here and I'd rather... I'd rather be with Edmund.” She blinked, taking in a deep breath. “I still believe in our cause, in the continental army and in General Washington. I have not changed sides, but... am I wrong for falling in love with someone from their side?”

There was a moment of silence before Martha took a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Anna. She took it and dabbed the tears away from her eyes.

“We are fighting a war. We aim to liberate ourselves from British control; that's why we are fighting them, for our freedom. I have no doubt you know that. However, I do not think your experience was false.”

Anna returned her hands to her lap. “You don't?”

“Love is an unpredictable thing. Not everything is black and white- You saw beyond a uniform. Your love drove you to be willing to leave everything behind to save his life despite him being on their side. There is no greater love than that. There is great bravery in your soul, Anna.”

“Thank you... He is more than just color they painted him. Though I suppose it's too late for me to realize now the depth of my feelings.”

“It's never too late.” Martha insisted. “I cannot tell you what to do or where this path will take you, but know at least that. You say you do not feel as if you belong here. Well, go to him then.”

She would be lying if she said it hadn't crossed her mind. “I... I just can't- that place is dangerous, and I don't even know if he remains there. After what I did, he might have left by then.”

“You do not have to sacrifice who you are. If he loves you as deeply as you say he does, then he will forgive you. If you want him to know the truth, then the only thing you can do is to tell him in honesty. All this can be accomplished by going to him. Take that chance to start over. If you're worried about your friend's I'm sure they will understand your decision. You will find him, I believe that.”

Anna took it all in, remembering all the moments she had with Hewlett. She hadn't let go of what she believed in, and Hewlett knew of her personal history, although she wasn't sure if he knew she was a spy. Yet he had loved her despite it. He was willing to marry her. Anna wanted nothing but to apologize and tell him the whole truth, even if he couldn't forgive her.

Anna couldn't let go of Hewlett.

“I... I will think about it.” She quietly said.

“That's the spirit.” Martha replied. “Now, I must return to my husband. Keep the handkerchief."/p>

Martha got up and made to leave, but just before she stepped out of the tent, Anna spoke again.

“Mrs. Washington.”

“Yes?” She answered, looking back over her shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Martha gave a curt nod, and then left. Anna stared at the entrance to the tent for a moment, before she turned her eyes down to the handkerchief and the portrait of herself.

Anna didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Hewlett. It was the only way to heal her from her guilt and explain everything. She wanted to tell him that she did those things for Hewlett's sake. She wanted him to know how much it hurt to push him away. She wanted him to know the truth- she was sick of lying to him.

She wanted to tell Hewlett that she loved him.

A small smile came to her lips. Maybe it was a good thing she talked this out with Martha.

“Anna." She looked up to see Ben poking his head through the entrance.

“What is it?”

“We have to talk.” He said. “We may have a problem that concerns the ring.. You should hear it.”

Anna put both items aside and got up to follow her childhood friend.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean Simcoe is alive?” Anna questioned.

“It means what it means.” Caleb replied. “Can't get any more simple than that.”

“But... I thought it was going to work this time. Abe gives you the information and Ed- Hewlett gave Simcoe the name that was supposed to send him into the trap. I thought you had him this time!”

“Anna, calm down.” Ben tried. “It won't change anything by getting worked up over it.”

“How... What happened?”

“The guy's a slippery bastard, but unfortunately he's also smart.” Caleb began to exlpain. “Me and the other men I brought with me get to the house, right? We were waiting there all day, even found a mandolin to play-”

“Caleb.”

“Right. Simcoe shows up at nightfall with the rest of his group. We get into position, ready to ambush, but Simcoe got the drop on us before we had the chance. We tried to get out, but his men got most of mine. I was able to get away and back here, but we know he was there looking for Culper.”

“That's what might be the problem.” Ben finished.

Anna's mind started to race, thinking about the implications before she could ask what exactly this problem might be. “If Simcoe knows the name Culper, and knows the person he thought he was going to find was actually bait and not Culper... Are you saying he might go back to Setauket to find the true identity of Culper?”

“We know how ruthless and strategic Simcoe can be, and if he goes back to Setakuet, there's a possibility the ring could be in danger.”

“He was there looking for Culper. I overheard him talking about it sometime before-” She almost said before she was supposed to be married to Hewlett, but held back those words. “before Abe passed off the information.”

“Do you think Simcoe is smart enough to suspect Abe?”

She nodded. “I wouldn't be surprised if he already did, given their history. His soldiers that we killed were capable of finding the cellar. Who's to say he thinks that the spy is likely Abe? Simcoe won't stop; he's determined. I know that much. If he finds out, then that's the end of the ring. If he goes back looking for clues then Abe is in danger, and so is his family-”

And then a name rang clear as a bell in her mind, someone who also knew the name Culper.

“Edmund...” She realized with dread, muttering his name aloud.

“Who?”

“Major Edmund Hewlett.”

Caleb ran a hand over his face. “Shit.”

“Hewlett gave Simcoe the name. He'll know it was Hewlett who sent him into that trap.”

“And... he knows about Culper?” Ben questioned. Caleb surely must have told him about the incident.

“Yes. He tried to shoot Abe when he found out. But- Listen, he formed a truce with Abe and that's how the plan was made. He said he would let Abe leave with his wife and son- Hewlett knows there was nothing he could do at that point without putting himself at risk.”

“I know; Caleb told me when I got back.”

Caleb, as if on cue, sighed. “Well, this is a fine ol' mess we've gotten ourselves into.”

“Blame Abe for that then.” Anna huffed.

“Anna, does anyone know that you're involved?” Ben asked. Of course he would ask that.

“Richard suspects me, but he has no proof. That didn't stop him from blaming me for Abe getting thrown in prison.” And it certainly hadn't stopped him from exposing the forgery at what was supposed to be her wedding, her one chance at starting over. “Hewlett... doesn't know, but Abe's wife Mary does. She's the only one that really knows that me and Abe are involved with the ring. ”

“What?” Caleb spoke up again. “His wife knows?”

“Take that up with Abe-”

“Okay, enough, both of you.” Ben said, shushing the both of them. “Right now, we have to deal with Simcoe, as it is now clear he could potentially find out about Abe.”

She knew that they had to think about the ring, but yet her mind was going back to Hewlett. For all she knew, he could still be in Setauket. If Simcoe was going back to find Culper, then it wouldn't be difficult to figure out why he had walked into a trap. There was also the matter that there was a growing tension between Hewlett and Simcoe, as she had observed with the last incident. If Simcoe figured it out, there was a real chance that Hewlett could become a causality as well.

Anna remembered how she had almost lost him once already, and while she had pushed him away to keep him safe, knowing she might never see him again, it would be even more painful to her to see him dead.

“We need a plan.” Anna blurted out. “We need to warn them.”

After a moment, Ben nodded in agreement. “That seems the most logical route, and a good place to start. Anna, before you left, was Simcoe around?”

“No. We were still awaiting information.”

“Good, then we might still have some time.”

“We'll have to pass this information along to Abe.” Caleb added. “He's capable of thinking up a solution if we can get the message to him in time.”

“Yes, but how are we supposed to contact him? Usually it's the other way around- you are the courier, Caleb.”

Anna considered this, and as she did, Martha's words came back to her.

“ _All this can be accomplished by going to him.”_

How she longed to see Hewlett again; to tell him the truth, to make him understand, to be held in his arms as he assured her everything would be okay. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Hewlett, but she had assumed it was an empty hope.

But here Anna saw a chance at redemption, even if she didn't deserve it.

“Then we go to Abe.”

Ben tilted his head. “How exactly are we supposed to do that? If he's still in the company of the enemy that will complicate matters.”

“He won't be there; he went back to his burned down house and started to rebuild it. That is where Abe will be, ether in his cellar or the smaller house.” She took a breath and steeled herself for what she was about to say next. “I shall be the one to pass on our warning.”

He two friends went silent and looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

“Annie...” Caleb said after a long moment.

“You take me there Caleb. I will go find Abe and tell him that Simcoe is coming back, likely looking for him. You both know that is the only way.”

“Anna,” Ben spoke this time. “I don't know exactly what happened in Setauket, but what I do know is that going back there will put you in danger.”

“No one gives a damn for me there and I lost the only person who did! Why should I care?!” She realized she had hinted to her involvement with Hewlett, but... she didn't have much to loose anymore. “No one will notice me under the dead of night. My status there may be shattered beyond recovery, but I am the only one who can get there. Nether of you two can been seen unless you want another raid like last time.”

Caleb and Ben looked to each other, and Anna hoped they were considering. They needed to get out a warning and Anna didn't see any other way they were going to do it.

“Ben?”

The taller man's gaze flickered around in thought, but eventually he gave a sigh. “Alright. I don't see any other option. We'll see to it that this is done. Caleb, you will take Anna over as soon as we can so she can go pass along our warning. Hopefully we won't be too late.”

“Then we have a plan.” A small smile appeared on his face.

“Or at least the start of one.” Anna added.

“You just be careful while you're over there, and you can't stay long.” Ben explained to her. “This could be tricky.”

“I know how to handle myself.” She assured them, a memory of her firing a gun at a man in green playing in her mind.

“Once we do this, we still need to come up with a solution, and you'll need to have Abe meet up with us on a set date.”

“Done.”

“Good. Then we'll start making arrangements.”

Anna nodded, playing along. Now that she had convinced them of allowing her to contact Abe, her mind turned to the other matter nagging at her.

This was a chance to explain herself to Hewlett. How she was going to get to him, she hadn't figured out yet, but this could be her one and only chance to set the record straight. Whether he could find it in his heart- shattered and cold as it might be now- to forgive her, Anna wasn't sure. This time, however, she wasn't going to lie to him. She was sick of doing that to a man who had only put her happiness first before himself.

“Are you going to be okay going back to Setauket?” Ben asked.

“I will be.” She answered without hesitation. “This is what needs to be done.”

It was true... for more than one reason.

 

* * *

 

Mary noticed it had become rather gloomy around Whitehall since the wedding that ended in shambles. She didn't know if anyone else had taken notice, but she had, acknowledging the uncomfortable silence.

Whenever she was in the parlor, or walked by, she was taken back to the ceremony not so long ago.

Within her, Mary had been rather jealous that she could not have such a happy marriage and yet her husband's former lover could have her wedding. Yet at the same time, she knew what Anna had been through and a tiny part of her was actually happy for Anna. She was happy for the Major mostly, but a tiny bit for Anna.

She'd seen Anna when she was coming down the stairs, and she felt a twitch of envy, but gave her a true, little smile all the same. Hewlett had looked so happy when he saw her, coming up and taking her by the arm.

Mary would be lying if she said she half expected Abe to storm in and ruin it all. Ever since Anna made her plea to him to spare Hewlett, they had been at odds. He never showed, somewhat to her relief. In a way with Anna married off, Abe could not be tempted by her. It may have been a selfish thing to think, but she still believed in family, that Abe should be loyal to Mary as her husband. However, she did acknowledge that Anna really did care about Hewlett. She had begun to realize that when they talked on that cold winter day.

Surprisingly, what caused the illusion to shatter was not Abe, but his father.

Mary's smile faded, and she glanced at Richard in shock, her mind saying 'what are you doing?!'. She shouldn't have been surprised, but what did surprise her was the 'accusation' that Anna had forged her papers. It had all been too simple. However, was surprised her even more was when she said Hewlett forced her to do it. And from where she stood, Mary watched it all unravel, as Hewlett eventually uttered a yes and left the room.

Sitting in the parlor today, reading a book, she thought about it again. That was not something one easily forgot.

 _'Why did he do that?'_ Not the first time she had wondered that question. She understood the main reason, but still the thought lingered. _'Does he really hate Anna that much?'_ Then again, Mary could share the sentiment, although due to recent events she was more in a state of not being her friend, but also not holding as much resentment as she used to. Her mind then turned to Anna. _'And how could she do such a horrible thing? After everything that the Major has done for her!'_

Mary hadn't spoke to Richard much these days, not after what he did. Even more so, she had seen less of Hewlett. She had seen the expression of hurt on his face when Anna accused him, one that Mary could relate to. After the wedding, any time she had seen Hewlett, he looked withdrawn and downcast. She couldn't blame him, but it worried her. She tried to speak to him a couple times, but barely said anything. He was heartbroken, and she could tell.

She had heard that Hewlett was officially resigning his post and had sent out a letter to confirm this. Richard said he could stay at Whitehall until he received a reply, looking a bit smug about Anna. He said something along the lines of 'I'm sorry, but it was for your own good. I warned you about her', but Hewlett brushed it off.

A reply had still yet to come, as these matters could take some time. In the meantime, Anna had vanished and Whitehall grew even quieter... and colder with the oncoming winter. Still, Mary worried about the former Major.

She set down the book and gave an exasperated sigh.

 _'Am I the only sane one left in this place?'_ Mary thought.

Setting the book aside, she got up and left the parlor, heading for the stairs. She hadn't seen or heard Hewlett leave the house in a while, so she assumed he was in his room.

She knew he was probably still upset, but someone had to try and get him out of his sorrow before it broke him. Anna might be able to, but she wasn't here. Mary didn't know if she was ever coming back.

Mary could at least try, though she could never be Anna.

 

* * *

 

> _There were stars in her eyes._
> 
> _He felt cold, but the touch of her hand to his face warmed him just a bit. The fire crackled in it's hearth from behind her, but he was more interested in how the light and shadows bounced off her figure. He was more interested in her eyes, brown eyes full of stars._
> 
> _“Are you still feeling unwell?” She asked._
> 
> _“No. I'm well enough to stand on my own feet.”_
> 
> _“Mm.... Thank you for coming after me.”_
> 
> _“Oh, my dear- it was all you.” He said, leaning into her touch. “You were the only reason I am here now. You gave me the will to live.”_
> 
> _She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. “You are safe now, Edmund. Everything will be alright.”_
> 
> _“I know.... Stay here.”_
> 
> _Her she withdrew from him slightly, but he could see there was a soft smile on her lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss her, but it might be a bit too forward. He didn't want to unless she permitted it._
> 
> _“Do not fear. We are both safe here. I'm not going anywhere.”_
> 
> _Looking up at her, her gentle, lovely face, the words came to his lips before he could stop himself._
> 
> _“I love you, Anna.”_
> 
> _“I know.” She replied in a whisper, leaning forward to close the gap between them and-_

 

The sound of a knock woke Hewlett from sleep. Realizing he had dreamed again, he drew in a shaky breath. He'd dreamed of Anna again. It was as if he was haunted by her, by the ghost of the woman he loved, not the one who left him in the dark.

“Major Hewlett? It's Mary.”

Mary. For a moment he had foolishly thought it would have been Anna, but no one had seen her for a few days. It was like she had vanished.

Hewlett sat up in bed and decided to answer. “I... I'll be right there. Give me a moment.”

He got out of bed and exchanging his dressing gown for his shirt and breeches. _'I must have slept the morning away.'_ He thought as he changed. _'Foolish...'_ He quickly buttoned up his vest and put on his wig before making his way over to the door.

Opening the door, he saw Mary give him a smile. “Good day, Major.”

“Really, it's not necessary for you to call me that anymore.” He replied halfheartedly.

“Until you receive your reply and will be leaving us, I shall continue to call you that. Of course, if you would rather me not to-”

“No, it's fine. What have you come here for?”

“To talk. I've been worried about you.”

“I'm afraid I'm not very good company at the moment, Mrs. Woodhull.”

“Have you been well, Major?” Mary asked.

Oh if only she hadn't- his mind went right back to the dream. Hewlett turned his gaze away from her. “Somewhat, but I shall be fine.”

“Are you still thinking about Anna?”

Well, she hit the nail on the head. “Yes, I... I suppose I am. Perhaps I still find myself in a state of shock over... what happened on that day. Mary, if you're here to express what Richard has already told me-”

“No, I'm not. I came to say that I'm sorry that happened. I know how much you care about her and how much you were looking forward to being her husband. But- may I be frank?”

He shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“You've been looking like there is a cloud over your head. I know what Abe's father and Anna did hurt you, but in honesty it's not good for you to stay locked up and agonize over it. At least show your face once in a while, and please take care of yourself.”

He met her eyes, seeing the concern. It was genuine, and now Hewlett felt bad for making her worry.

“I am sorry, Mrs. Woodhull. If I made you or anyone else worry, I apologize.”

“Don't be. I know how you feel.”

At least someone understood what he was feeling. He was able to smile a little. “Thank you.”

She smiled back at him. “I didn't mean to disturb you when I knocked, Major, so I will take my leave.”

“It's no trouble. This was... actually a nice talk.” Hewlett admitted.

“If it's worth anything, I do not doubt that she cared for you.” Mary added before she turned and went back down the stairs. Hewlett closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting back down on it.

Though talking with Mary made him feel a bit more clear-headed, his heart was still weighed down by her last remark. It was a bit hard to believe when his light, his love, had betrayed him like she did.

But Hewlett knew one thing... he still cared for her, even with his heart in pieces. If her ever saw her again... Hewlett didn't know what he would do if he was to see her again before he received his reply and left. Still, he knew that one fact.

 

* * *

 

A grin was settled onto Mary's face as she walked back to the little shack with Abe and her son, Thomas. After talking with the Major, Mary had taken off to see Abe and Thomas, knowing exactly where they would be hiding. Today Abe had taught her how to use a riffle and she felt satisfied with the result of his teachings. She was glad she was getting to spend time with her son, and also with Abe. For far too long they had been apart, and much to her relief she thought they were growing close again.

Maybe he didn't love her like he loved Anna, but Mary still loved him, believed in him. In a way, it was not much different than how Hewlett cared about Anna. He had still been willing to marry her, even though he knew about her affair with Abe.

“That was an impressive shot back there.” Abe commented when they were back in the stone structure. "You're a fast learner."

“Thank you.” Mary said, sitting on the bed that belonged to Thomas. The young boy sat on her lap, blissfully watching them interact. Strange how if it wasn't for her son, Mary might have not found out about Abe being a spy. “I see you're rebuilding the house. It's coming along well.”

“Ah, thanks.” He said.

Mary smoothed back the hair on her son's head, her thoughts wandering. She wondered if Abe knew about what happened.

“Did you hear about what happened at the wedding?”

“That...” He seemed to hesitate. “I did.”

“I can't believe your father would that. I know I do not like Anna much, and you know it too, but that was unfortunate. Major Hewlett looked very upset and hurt.” She shook her head. “Why would Anna forge those papers?”

“Who knows.” He shrugged, but something seemed off in his voice.

“You'd think she would have a reason, but... no one has seen her since that day.” Abe didn't say anything back. “Abraham?”

“She's left, I think.”

Now she was curious. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh, she left me a letter, blaming me for what my father did and saying she was leaving. It's probably for the best that she didn't marry him though.”

Mary was puzzled. There was something about this that wasn't right. She recalled the faces of Anna and Hewlett before Richard objected. They had both looked so happy, like two people in love. It only added more to the mystery.

“You didn't do something, did you?” Mary asked. It was the only reason she could think of, because yes, her husband could be an idiot at times. Just as well, she hadn't forgotten how he accused Anna of developing feelings for Hewlett, for the 'enemy' as he put it.

Abe didn't answer. Just went over to the fireplace and checking that there was enough firewood.

That was all Mary needed.

“You did do something. Abe what did you say to her?”

“Why does it matter?” Abe questioned.

“Abraham.”

“Look, all I said was that I thought it was a bad idea that she was going to marry Hewlett.”

“Knowing you that means you obviously showed disapproval like your father.”

“Mary-”

But she wasn't going to stop there. “I know you. Did you have something to do with what happened?” Abe was looking away from her. “Abraham...”

“You want the truth? I didn't think this was right, so I told my father that I suspected her papers were forged.” He said in an irritated tone. “In any case, it's better for all involved.”

“That was you?” Mary whispered, shocked.

“Hey, he was the one who said it-”

“But that still doesn't change the fact you caused this!” She set her son off to the side, sadly giving his head a pat. “Do you know what you've done? And don't you dare say this was for your damn ring!”

“Well, you know- it was.”

Mary gaped at him, trying her hardest not to yell that this was the most foolish thing he had done yet.

“You know, Anna was really happy.” She said, steadying her voice. “She cared for Hewlett- I watched her grow to care for him. You didn't see her when Hewlett returned from being held prisoner during the winter. She stayed by his side while he healed. I don't know why Anna did what she did, but if this is revenge for her refusal to kill Hewlett then you are a fool.”

“At least now she can focus on helping the ring-” Abe began.

“Enough about the ring!” Mary hissed. “What if she didn't want to anymore? You have to fix this.”

Abe shook his head. “Even if I wanted to, I can't. Anna is gone, likely across the Sound.”

With that, Mary knew there was nothing more to be done and cooled down. There was no use fighting about it when the answer was the same.

“Then she is. I just hope you know what you've done... And you will no longer have to worry about Hewlett. He sent a letter of resignation the day of the wedding and is waiting on a reply so he can depart. You can stop with the murder schemes now; he won't be a threat to your precious ring.”

A silence passed between then, and Mary couldn't bring herself to look at her husband anymore.

“Good.” He eventually spoke. “Then it's done.”

“Unfortunately.” She needed time to process this, and that was not here. “I should probably get back to Whitehall, before anyone notices my absence.”

He nodded. “Alright; go.”

Mary kissed Thomas atop his head and then grabbed her shawl to wrap around her shoulders. “Please take care of him, Abe. He's still our son.”

“I will, you know that.”

She bid him farewell and walked out the door. Beginning to walk up the road to town, she shook her head.

 _'Like father like son.'_ She bitterly thought.

 

* * *

 

She set the quill down and read over the letter. She had carefully thought out the words she wanted to say and laid them down on the page. She read through it once, and then again.

_'Good enough.'_

Anna folded up the letter and slipped it under her pillow. When the time came to leave with Caleb, she would take the letter with her.

It was one meant for Hewlett, one that would hopefully explain everything. She didn't know what would happen after this, or how she could even get it to him in the first place, but she would work that out on the way over. In any case, she was determined to not only deliver their warning, but see that this letter got to Hewlett.

Whether motivated by her talk with Martha, or guided by her heart, that remained clear.

_'I'm coming back, Edmund.'_


	2. Ethos (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna delivers the warning to Abe, and Hewlett revives a mysterious letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be part of one chapter, but it turned out much longer than I expected, so I split it into two parts. Turns out 14 hour road trips are useful for being productive. Most of this was rewritten while traveling through New Jersey and it got out of hand from there.

It would be a night with no stars. Clouds covered over the sky after sundown and even the moon that would rise might barely able to break through the cover. To two travelers however, it was sort of convenient.

Caleb and Anna traveled alone by boat, set on carrying out the beginnings of their mission. It was just as small message to be carried out, a warning, but the beginning all the same. Hopefully they would be able to deliver their message in time. They had to- the ring could be in danger.

While Anna had that in mind, she also thought about the letter she was carrying for Hewlett in her sleeve. With any luck, if she could find a way to get it to him and he were to see the words she put to paper, he would find her message to him and the warning. Anna knew what Simcoe had done to Hewlett in the past, framing him for murder and responsible for Hewlett's imprisonment over the winter. When she had reunited with Hewlett in the tavern, she saw the surprise on Simcoe's face, and the conflict only got worse from there.

Anna knew Simcoe would easily figure out what had happened, and if he found out about the true identity of Culper, then he might try and implicate Hewlett as well because of the trap, maybe assuming he was in league with them.

She would not see that come to pass if she could help it.

“You sure you're up for this?” Caleb asked, rowing the boat along.

Anna rolled her eyes. “It's the same answer I gave Ben. Yes, I am sure.”

He was quiet for a moment, but the spoke again. “So... did you speak with Martha?”

Anna looked over at him. “Yes.”

“What do you think of her?”

She thought on this for a moment. “She... was understanding. She reminds me of my mother. We had a pleasant talk and....” Anna paused, turning her body around to face Caleb. “I know you and Ben are worried about me, but do not think I am a fragile thing made of glass that needs to be sheltered. I have endured more than you can imagine and aided the ring to the best of my abilities.”

“I'm not saying that. I remember whenever Benny Boy got stung by a bee you'd hold his hand until he stop crying.” Caleb replied with a grin.

Anna laughed quietly, not wanting to risk anyone hearing despite the fact they were alone on the water.

“I'm fine, Caleb. There's no need to worry.” Anna assured him. “We have a job to do.”

“So, I take it talking with Martha helped.”

Well, he wasn't wrong. “Yes, it did. It's good to talk to another woman.”

“Yeah, Martha's pretty nice.”

Anna could agree. It was because of the words she offered to Anna that she was here now, carrying a secret letter for the man she left behind. Not Abe, but for Hewlett. She knew on this night she was going to have to face Abe. Anna could not forgive him for what he had done, but she could handle him. In any case, Abe had a right to know the danger that was lurking in the shadows.

“You looking forward to seeing Woody again?”

Caleb's question made her go still, remember all the anger she held towards him.

“Not really.” She decided to reply. “We're not on speaking terms at the moment.”

“Did something happen?”

“We had an argument.” She lied. It wasn't really false; the last time she had spoken to him was before she was supposed to marry Hewlett. She supposed she already knew what the next question Caleb might ask, so she answered it for him. “Yes, it does have something to do with why I left Setauket, and I'll tell you later, but right now our task is to pass along our warning. I can manage to be in conversation with him to that end.”

“Alright, I won't push it.” Caleb said. “Just let me know if I need to knock some sense into him. Anyway... not much further now.”

 _'One step closer.'_ Anna thought, her thoughts returning to the secret letter tucked away.

 

* * *

 

“Should I go with ya'?” Caleb asked as he tried to set the boat up out of sight. Although who was going to be wandering out in the middle of the woods, especially so close to winter?

Anna watched him from the shore. “I know my way. You stay here and lay low. I need you to get back.”

“Alright, but make it quick. There's no one out here now, but... You never know.”

“I know you're being cautious, Caleb. I don't think we've got anything to worry about unless Simcoe has already beat us here, but you're right, so stay hidden.”

“Right. I can do that. Good luck, Annie.”

She turned away and started walking through the wood on the path she knew. Abe's old house wasn't far from here and it wouldn't take her long to get in and out. But what about her letter?

She didn't dare want to try getting it to Whitehall, and asking Abe wasn't a pleasant thought. However, at knowing that Simcoe was coming back, maybe the greater threat would convince him just this once. That said, she couldn't reveal the true nature of it, but she could say that it was a warning to him as well. She would have to convince Abe to do it for his family's sake. Even so, that prospect was shaky at best. The only other option she could think of was have Caleb circle back to somewhere nearby so she could hopefully find a courier to deliver the letter.

It wasn't going to be easy, but the man she loved was in danger. What other option did she have?

 

* * *

 

There was a light in the shack. Good. He was here.

Anna would have liked to avoid all contact with Abe if she could, but with how things were now there was no avoiding it, but she wasn't thinking about him; she wasn't doing this for his sake.

What Abe had done was unforgivable, and she would probably not be able to forgive Abe for what he had done. Sure, Richard was to blame too- she hated him too- but it was Abe that was the root of it all. Anna was not sure how Abe had figured out she faked her papers, so she had figured at first he was trying to fake a threat to stop her from marrying Hewlett. That's why she never said anything, but now she wished she did.

Abe could not think for one damn minute that she actually wanted to marry Hewlett, and this had been the final straw to fracture what was left of them.

However, Anna had to put that aside for now.

She crossed the field, making out the frame of the house- just a frame and nothing more- as she passed by it. She walked up to the front door, and, taking a deep breath, she knocked.

There were footsteps from the other side drawing closer, until the door opened.

There he stood, no different than the last time she had seen him.

“Anna...?” Abe spoke, whispering her name. Before she could even speak, he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her into an embrace. “You're back!”

No... no, no, no; this was wrong. She felt wrong being in this embrace. She didn't want Abe's arms around her. Anna forcefully pushed him away, glaring at her former friend.

He looked dumbstruck, like what he had done had been forgotten. She was not going to fall for his cheer.

“What's wrong?”

She stared at him for a moment before bringing up her hand and slapping Abe across the face as hard as she could.

He stumbled back from the contact, looking at her with wide eyes. The sense of satisfaction lingered in Anna- he deserved it.

“Anna?!”

She glared at him, moving past him and into the house. “That was something that needed to be done.”

Abe closed the door behind her, rubbing at his face where she hit him. “What has gotten into y-”

“Don't you start, Abraham!” Anna exclaimed. “You understood why I left, don't you? You know very damn well why. It's even in the letter I left you. Don't you dare act like anything has changed.”

“You're still going on about Hewlett.” He said, realizing it. “You were making a mistake-”

“No, you were jealous that someone actually cared for me, my happiness, and loved me!” She continued. “Do you know how much it hurt me to use him like I did in the past? I stopped because I couldn't take it. I helped get you two to form a truce because I didn't want Simcoe to kill him like he almost had last winter! You are wrong to think that I would not care for Edmund. I do care for him, and you know what-”

Her hands curled into fists at her side. She wasn't planning on repeating the previous action, but she was going to let him know exactly how she felt.

“Yes. I love him, Abe. I love Edmund Hewlett; a good and decent man who is not like the army he serves, who promised to make me happy... until you interfered and I was forced to play the only hand I had left in order to keep him safe from you! Do you understand I broke his heart to keep him safe?! Do you know how much that hurt me to do it?!”

Abe looked at her, not saying a word. Maybe she had startled him into silence by her outburst, but she could see he was trying to think of a response. That familiar annoyed look was settling on his face again. Anna would not give him the pleasure of trying to convince her she was wrong, that what she had with Hewlett was fake.

“When will you get it through your head that I decide my own life? We may have been in love once, but you aren't the person I remember. You do not get to decide who I love or what makes me happy. You have Mary, who loves you, and a son; shouldn't that be enough? You forced me to leave, Abe, because you would not allow me to be happy with a man who loves me for who I am. You had no right to do what you did. You're no better than your father when he objected to my marriage to Edmund. Like father like son, I suppose.”

He still had that look on his face. “...Is that all you came here to say? To insult me further? You already placed enough blame in your letter-”

“And rightfully so.” But Anna remembered why she was here. “No, that is not why I'm here. That is something I've been wanting to say for a while. I'm here on behalf of our friends... Abe, you and your family are in danger, as well as the ring.”

“Danger from what?”

Anna hated what she was about to say- his name was foul on her lips- but Abe needed to know. This was for the ring, she would tell herself.

“Simcoe.” She managed. “He's alive, and coming back to Setauket.”

Everything went quiet... all aside from the crackling of the fireplace.

“Simcoe?” Abe said. His voice wavered just a tiny bit. Good. “Wha- how did he-”

“The trap failed. According to Caleb and Ben, he saw right through it. We believe now that he is heading back here to finish what he started. Abe, you know as well as I do what will happen if he figures out you're part of the ring.”

“He hasn't come back yet... Do you think he's capable of coming to that conclusion?” Abe inquired.

Good. They made it in time. “Simcoe is a smart man; insane, but smart. He's the one who set up Ed- Hewlett to get kidnapped last winter. I overheard him talking about looking for spies last time he was here- Abe, you already know he knows the name. He probably suspects you already, and if he finds out what you're really up to, it won't just put the ring at risk, but you and Mary and your son... even your father.”

Abe ran a hand down his face, walking over to the fireplace and placing one hand on the mantle to lean against it. He was a fool, but she knew he cared deeply about his family. “Do we have a plan?”

“Working on it, but we need your help. I'm open to ideas.”

He nodded, pushing away from the mantle. “We have to be sneaky about this. We know we can't fight in out in the open, so we'll have to do something out of sight.”

“I thought about that on the way over. How about we lure him out into the woods?” Anna suggested. Abe looked at her. “When... when you made your first attempt to kill Hewlett,” Oh how that ached to say, recalling his harsh words. “you told me to lure him down to the river and you'd sneak up behind him. What's to say we can't use that same plan with Simcoe?”

“Anna, I know you're mad at me, but I do not want you anywhere near Simcoe.” Abe said. “Do you remember what he did?”

“I know what Simcoe is.” She retorted. “I also know that out of all of us, I can get him to drop his guard.”

“So, you're suggesting you put yourself into the hands of that monster, lure him down to the river, and I get the jump on him? We kill him? You realize he's a Queen's Ranger.”

“That didn't stop you from trying to kill Hewlett, or shooting Easton; both officers in the British army.” Anna retorted. “Yes. Otherwise he's going to keep coming back and coming back- he's going to keep digging until he finds out about you and destroys the ring, which will cause terrible aftereffects.”

With the way things were, given Simcoe's nature, things would only continue to get worse and worse and it may seem like a desperate scenario, but it was one that was seeming like the only choice they had left. What other choices did they have?

“You may have a point...” Abe finally said. “Alright. I think we've got something here. I don't like you putting yourself at risk, but Simcoe's weakness is you. But what if he knows it's another trap?”

“Then we get backup,” Anna replied. “Caleb will come back with me, and we'll be more careful. If we're lucky, we can make this look like revenge from the red-coats. The two sides have been in conflict for a while and fortunately it serves us well. But Abe, you have to know... if this doesn't work, you'll likely have to leave. I am not saying this for you, but for the sake of your family.”

“And leave you to Simcoe if this goes sideways? No way.”

Funny how he seemed to care now where he didn't give a damn when he destroyed their wedding. Though whenever the topic of Simcoe came up he was always like this. Anna held resentment for Abe, and what he did was not easy to forgive, but when it came to matters of Simcoe, he was always protective. Anna was grateful for that, but she was capable. It was time for him to finally realize that.

“Abe, it will be alright; I will be able to handle him.” She has dealt with Simcoe before, this would be no different. “We're agreed then? Shall I pass this back along?”

After a moment, Abe gave her an answer. “Do so, Anna. Tell them what we've decided.”

She nodded, but... now came her second objective. She didn't know if Abe would listen, but she could at least try. If it failed she could resort to her other option, though Caleb would probably not like it.

“There is also another person who needs to be warned.” Anna began. “You know he's going to be aiming for Hewlett and you two made the first plan together. That gives you an advantage. Maybe you should try and speak to him-”

“What?” He said it as if she were joking. “Talk to Hewlett? Why?”

“Because he's helped us before and Simcoe will go after him too. He will take down anyone involved with the ring and the people who set him up for the trap. Besides, Hewlett can provide protection for your family.”

“If this is another attempt to keep me from going after him I heard he resigned his post and left, so you can stop worrying about me trying to kill your precious red-coat.”

And there he goes again. They may be on the same page about Simcoe, but any mention of Hewlett and he's back to this nonsense.

“But I haven't been gone long, and he must be waiting on a reply. That would take time, so he must still at Whitehall, waiting on a response on his resignation.”

Abe still didn't look pleased with this. “Then he'll be out of my hair once he leaves and If he runs into Simcoe, that's his problem, not mine.”

Just when Anna thought she couldn't have any more resentment for Abe. “You're cold, Abe. Did you not hear anything I just said earlier?” Anna questioned. “Once Simcoe comes back, which will be soon, there will be no escape.”

“Have you forgotten Hewlett knows the name Culper?”

“Have you forgotten your truce? He does not care about what you do so long as you helped him dispose of Simcoe. You know he is a man of honor and can't say a word against you because he's the one who signed your papers into New York. I don't want to see harm come to Hewlett, but you need to consider that he may again be an ally. I have a letter to pass along as a warning, so please, if you truly do care for me still, then do this for me. And if not for me, then do it for your family, for Mary and your son. You know Edmund can help. Do not toss my suggestions aside.”

She had done all she could, and if he still wouldn't agree, then she would resort to her back up plan. One way or another she'd find a way to get the letter to Hewlett. She was determined of that now.

Finally, he shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

“This is ridiculous, but fine. Only for my family.” He reluctantly agreed.

Anna removed the letter from her sleeve, the envelop it was contained in bent from being curled around her forearm.

“Thank you, Abe.” She said, with complete sincerity. “Please do this for me. I hope I have not made a mistake, as you should understand after what you've done, it's hard for me to even speak to you. All the same, you are part of the ring, as much as I do not want to see you at the moment.”

“You've finally decided where your priorities are?”

She frowned. “I didn't do it for you. I did for the ring... and Edmund. We must meet again in five days in our usual spot when Caleb comes to check the dead-drop. That should give you plenty of time to get ready and Simcoe will likely be back within the next couple of days, so be careful when he does return.” She looked down at her feet. “I should be going. I wasn't supposed to stay long.”

“Go on.” Abe said. “I'll be ready when the time comes. Be careful out there.”

Anna didn't feel like leaving any parting words, so instead she went silent and left.

At least they had something, even if Anna despised her own part she'd created. But if they didn't do anything, Simcoe might discover the ring, and also once again go after Hewlett. He had protected her so many times before, but now it was her turn to protect him.

 

* * *

 

Abe stared at the letter. It was Anna's handwriting, but he was scowling at the name written on it; Edmund Hewlett.

He knew what he had done, and at the time he thought it was better for Anna and the ring. Hewlett knew his name, knew that he was a spy. Abe may have gained the upper hand on the former Major, but that still didn't get rid of him as a problem. Now Anna comes back and asks him to give Hewlett a letter to serve as warning about Simcoe.

Abe sat on his bed, listening to the crackles of the fire.

The side of his face still stung where Anna had slapped him.

Anna sure had a lot to say, and her words still rung in his ears. For some reason, he couldn't get her rant out of his head. Hewlett was their enemy, and he didn't really understand why she defended him.

“ _I love him...enough...to save his life.”_

That declaration from her hadn't really left his mind ether. Truly, it had stunned him, because he couldn't understand what had suddenly changed for Anna. She claimed she hadn't switched sides, but was doing it for Hewlett, to save him.

Abe considered her words again, considered the things Mary had said to him. When Simcoe had come back while Abe was gone, Hewlett had offered her shelter from that monster. At least he had done that much for her, as Abe wanted Simcoe to stay away from Anna because he would not leave her alone. And at least Hewlett had enough decency to inform him about his marriage to Anna even though Abe already knew.

Abe realized he'd been willing to let her go then, because then he would not have to worry about Hewlett. He'd accepted it back then, until Hewlett had said that they were going to stay here.

Then the letter Anna left for him... Abe had rushed out to the water to try and find her, but she was long gone by then.

 _'Maybe I did push her away...'_ He thought. _'but_ _what I did_ _was for her and the ring! She doesn't...'_

No, Anna had always been head-strong; she knew exactly what she was doing. With this they had lost their signal, his actions had caused it. Her words she had shouted at him before, they stuck and replayed once again.

She loved Hewlett. She had spoken it in the same tone she had when she told Abe for the first time that she loved him. That was a long time ago... they were young back then. Then, of course, the war had come. This brother died and he broke his engagement to Anna. Maybe it had been too late for them once he made that decision.

Once again, he came back to the letter. Abe wasn't sure what to do with it; he didn't want to give it to Hewlett, but-

“ _...if not for me, then do it for your family”_

True, he had to protect his family. Simcoe wasn't going to go away so easily this time, and he didn't want Mary and their son to be dragged into this.

He read over the name on the envelope again. A quiet urge to toss the letter into the fire came over him, but he ignored it.

Abe decided to place the letter next to his pistol and ignored it.

He wasn't sure what to do with it, but he never put it in the fire to burn.

 

* * *

 

 

“How'd it go?” Caleb asked once they were away from shore.

“Fine.” Anna said plainly, still feeling leftover irritation from her outburst. “Abe has the message. We've formed a possible plan.”

“That's great!” He cheered. Then he quieted down and changed the subject. “So, you and Abe talked?”

 _'If by talked, you mean arguing for a good portion of our time.'_ She thought.

“...Yes.”

“What exactly did you two fight about that was bad enough to make you leave?”

Anna rubbed her forehead. She had said she would eventually tell him. She couldn't tell him the real truth like she told Martha- she wasn't ready to- but she could say some form of it.

“He was mad I wouldn't let him kill Hewlett and then blamed me because I care for him. Hewlett couldn't give up Abe without implicating himself, and he knew that. Abe then tried to get me to kill him, and I couldn't take it. Mary's keeping Abe in line well enough, and...” She knew the truth, but she would use a lie “Hewlett's left Setauket. I signaled for you after his departure.”

“Even if that guy couldn't do anything, it could of still been a problem.” Caleb replied after her explanation. “Although, I guess you were trying to seek alternate routes if you hold him so high in regard.”

“We could have found a way. I know he was thinking of the ring, but I could not have him thinking he can use me as a tool and exploit my friendship with a man of honor who cared for me. Abe didn't take that into consideration.” He folded her hand in her lap. “At least Hewlett will be safe.”

“Abe's too stubborn to see it right away, and he's been underestimating you lately.” And he changed the subject again. “Anyway, what's the plan? I need to give something to Ben when we get back.”

“We don't know if it's going to work, but it's something. Though, you're not going to like my part in it.”

 

* * *

 

“How'd it go?” Ben asked once they were alone.

“I asked her the same thing. She did well, got the message to Culper.” Caleb reported. It was late when they got back so he had sent Anna off to bed. “We have a plan.”

“Alright, let's hear it.”

“As Anna put it, a more concealed space like the woods will aid us. We'll lure Simcoe down to the river, and then we strike. There's been a conflict between Simcoe's men and the red-coats, so that might provide us with cover.”

“It's a start,” Ben agreed. “but who's going to do that? Simcoe knew he was walking into a trap before; what's different this time?”

He sighed. “You're not going to like it. Anna's gonna lure him in.”

“You're right; I don't like it.” Ben muttered.

“Hey, nether do I, but look- if it's going to be anyone, it'll be her. She can handle it, Ben. I saw her shoot one of those green-coated nuisances after Abe got out of prison. She's always been our trusty signal. She's our best shot.”

He hadn't been too pleased ether to find out what Anna was planning to do, but she was determined to see her through. Caleb had to admit too, she was a useful and capable agent. If not for her, they wouldn't have known that Abe had gotten himself captured in New York, although both their plans hit dead ends. She was also responsible for sending and gathering information from another agent in British territory as well as acting as their signal in Setauket.

“I'll go with her, Ben. I'll hide out in the woods, but I'll have her back. Abe's gonna help us too.”

Finally, Ben shrugged. “Fine... but what if this goes wrong like last time?”

“Then we do whatever we can. Abe would probably have to leave, but if something happens I'll make sure Anna gets out of there.”

“When are you going back?” He asked.

“When I go to make the dead-drop in five days. Should give us time to prepare.”

“Perhaps. Just... be careful out there, Caleb. Both you and Anna be careful.”

“Hey, have faith.” Caleb reassured him with a smirk. “Providence, remember?”

 

* * *

 

Mary went to see Abe the next day, carrying her son with her. Yesterday she had convinced Abe to let Thomas stay with her for the night, and now she was retuning back to the old home. Despite the spat they had, she wanted to see how the house was coming along and to have Abe show her around the rifle a bit more. She had gotten a little taste for it but that aside she wanted this to have a way to protect her family. That's why she had asked him to show her how to use it in the first place.

She found him outside working on the house, much to her liking. It was coming along well enough.

“Good morning, Abe.” She called cheerfully.

“Oh, hey.” He put down his tools and went over to Mary.

“Working on the house some more?”

“Mmhm. I want to get it done before the snows settle in, but...”

“You know you won't get it done in time, especially by yourself.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“Will you be fine out here?” She asked.

“Yes, I will.”

“I know you don't want to hear it, but maybe Thomas would be better off with me once the winter comes.”

“I can take care of him just fine.”

“I know, but just consider it.”

He was quiet for a moment, looking from Thomas, to Mary. “...Winter isn't our only issue right now.”

Mary was skeptical. “What is it?”

“Come inside and I'll tell you.”

So she agreed to follow him over to the little side house. Well, it was more like a shack, but it had been a home to the two who used to live there. At least it had a fireplace. Once inside, Mary told her son to play with some toys and then asked Abe again what was it he meant by saying there were other things to worry about.

She answered him by saying one name. Simcoe.

“...I thought he left.”

“He did, but... Anna came by last night and told me he's coming back here looking for me.” Abe explained.

“You said she left.”

“But she came back. She says that we're all in danger because Simcoe keep looking for me and anyone associated with the ring. You know. I don't want him to hurt you...”

The memory of the last incident that occurred when Simcoe was around was still fresh in her mind. It was all getting out of hand, and each time Simcoe came back to town he brought more trouble. Something bad always happened when he was around. Like his ever increasing conflict with Hewtlett, Mary knew that things weren't over between Simcoe and Abe ether. If he was tasked with finding the ring, then he wouldn't stop till it was done.

If Abe was found out by Simcoe it would put everyone here who knew in the crossfire, herself included.

“He probably already suspects you.” Mary said.

“It's most likely, but don't worry, we have a plan.”

“'We'?”

“Yes, Anna and me talked about what to do about it, so you won't have to worry. It will be taken care of.”

“Be careful, you know how dangerous he is.”

Abe nodded and went over to the fireplace to start a fire. Mary watched, and as she glanced around, she couldn't help but notice an envelope sitting near his pistol. That hadn't been there before. Curious, she quietly walked over and picked up the letter.

The envelope simply read 'Edmund Hewlett' and 'Setauket'. Mary recognized Anna's handwriting.

“Abe? May I ask what you're doing with a letter for Hewlett?”

She knew it was the wrong question to ask when she spoke and saw him still at her words. He quietly put a piece of firewood into the hearth.

“Anna left it here.” He said as he stood. “She wants me to give it to Hewlett as... some kind of warning about Simcoe.”

And yet it was still here; Mary was holding it in her hands and it was still unopened. It was bent, curled, as if it had been wrapped around something to conceal it. Knowing what Abe had done to make sure Anna's wedding didn't happen, Mary assumed that this still being here meant one thing to her.

“You're not intending to give it to him.” She concluded.

“Why should I? He's already been enough of a problem and once he gets his reply and leaves it won't be a problem anymore.”

“But what if Simcoe comes back before he leaves? Have you thought that Anna means to warn him because she cares about his well-being?” Mary asked. “Have you even thought about what you did to her when you went and told your father her papers were fakes?”

“She said plenty about that last night. I was only trying to help her-”

“No, you were deciding for her. You can't do that, even for the ring. That wasn't the way to do it. Anna had come up with a solution to keep Hewlett away and make herself happy. I saw her after the wedding, Abe. She looked on the verge of tears. Maybe it was a good thing she explained to you exactly how she feels, and maybe something she said something that stuck to you, otherwise you would have tossed that letter in the fire when she left.”

Abe looked away from her. Maybe Mary had been right in what she said, because the letter was here in her hands and not a pile of ash.

“If this letter is a warning,” Mary continued. “then maybe Hewlett can help us, at least protect our son. Hewlett deserves to know that the man who had him kidnapped and tortured, who held his men hostage, is returning. You know Simcoe just bring trouble, like he always has.”

“That was Anna's reasoning too. She said not to do it for her, but for our family.”

“Then that's what we should do. He's already involved; just like I was when I found your codebook.” She looked into Abe's eyes. “Let me take it to Hewlett. I'll tell him it was delivered by post and he won't ask otherwise.”

“Fine. Do it... before I change my mind. I'm only agreeing to this if it will keep our son safe.”

“We have to hope that it does, because we've got a much bigger problem on our hands.” She was referencing back to Simcoe in order to get off his line of conversation.

“I know.” Abe said. “I'm going to take care of this. I will not let him harm my family.”

“I do not doubt that.” Mary didn't believe in his cause, but she believed in him. She knew that he would do what he could. But if they were going to do this, they would need all the help they could get. “Keep your mind on that goal.”

“Be careful on your way back, and let me know right away if you see any sign of Simcoe.”

“I will. Keep an eye open too; I don't want to lose you.”

“Mary...” He spoke quietly. “You're not going to lose me, and.... if doesn't work...”

“We will have to leave; no questions asked. I know you want to stay, but there is becoming less and less reason for us to stay. Renegotiate with your friends, but we can not stay if this goes wrong.”

She kissed Abe, one hand coming up to rest against his face. She prayed to God above that she would not lose him, not like she almost had when he was imprisoned. She still loved him, even if he didn't love her.

“Before I leave though...” She offered him a smile. “I'd like to try the rifle again.”

It took him a moment, but he smiled back at her.

“Well, practice does make perfect.” Abe answered.

 

* * *

_'How many more days must I continue to play this role?'_ Hewlett questioned.

He was still waiting on a reply- the sooner he could leave the better. He wasn't much use around here anyway after putting Wakefield in charge. The man would serve this town good, better than Hewlett ever could.

This place had nothing left but empty memories. Everyone he trusted in this house had betrayed him, even Anna. God, even if he left this place could he leave thoughts of her behind? The memories of her burned within him like a feeble flame. His heart still held affection for her like it always had, but it only made things worse.

He was a fool to hope, and should he manage to be with another, he would not be able to love them the same way he had loved Anna. He didn't know if he'd be capable of loving another after her. The few times before had ended the same, not like this one, but always ended with him alone and rejected and heartbroken.

Putting his red coat on, he steeled himself back into the role he was supposed to play. The one he never wanted.

He left his room not exactly with a set intention than to perhaps go on a stroll about the grounds. Perhaps the fresh air would help clear his head and heart of these troubles. If only it could be night, so he could lose himself in the stars, without a care in the world. He'd stay there all night and gaze up at them if he could...

Coming down the stairs, Hewlett saw Mary going across the hall and she happened to look up and notice him.

“Hello, Major.” She greeted, coming to a stop just by the stairs. “Are you doing alright?”

He remembered their talk- bless this woman. She had been there keeping watch over him when he first woke in Whitehall following his return from capture in Connecticut, and her words before were kind and consoling. Even though her husband was a spy she still managed to remain together. Though he could not assume what was really going on under the surface.

“Yes, thank you.” It was then he noticed there was an envelope in her hand. “Is... is that a reply from-”

“No. Or... at least I do not believe so.” When he stopped at the bottom step, she handed it to him. “It only says your name and the town's name.”

Hewlett looked over the envelope. Indeed that was the only writing on it. Strange. It could be from his mother... but he doubted that. Couldn't be a reply for his resignation ether.

“Thank you, Mrs. Woodhull.” He said, with a hint of smile. She nodded and went off again. There was something strange about this parchment he held in his hands though. Just his name and town and nothing else? And it was bent. Very strange. In any case, his walk would have to wait.

He didn't open the letter until he was back up in his room and the door was closed behind him. He folded up his coat, setting it on the chair, and sat down on the bed before opening it.

There was a letter inside, and the script was hauntingly familiar. His mind was already supplying a name he was trying not to think about, but he couldn't ignore it when he started reading.

 

> _Dearest Perseus,_
> 
> _It has been some time since we were last able to glance upon each other's faces, although the circumstances at the time were not suitable. I wonder if it haunts you as much as it does me. As much as I wish to be in your presence again, current conditions will not allow me to stay long this time. I should have sent you a letter myself before I departed, but at the time I was too caught up with my own troubles and ran away like a coward. I do not know if you'll still be there by the time you receive this letter, but I pray it finds you._
> 
> _Looking back on the day we were last in the same place, it pains me to think about the hurt you must have endured. A good and decent man such as yourself should not have been put through such a thing, especially after all that you had been through up to that point. I am truly sorry for the words I spoke to you, as it hurt me deeply. You may think the words I uttered were cruel, but I was trying to save you from being hurt, to protect you, because I did not want to lose someone I truly care about. We left on a horrible note and the memory still clings to me like a ghost._
> 
> _My friend, I heard a story recently, one that reminds me of that tragic day. I met a woman who shared this story to me, Annabelle Stowe. She told me she was desperate to marry a man she held so dear, who treated her with such kindness, and I could not help but think of you. In a way it also makes me think of Merope, one of the Pleiades, who married the king of Corinth, Sisphyus, a mortal. I remember you told me that story. Miss Stowe told me that her wedding ended terribly because of outside circumstances, and that even now it still weighs heavy on her heart. She still thinks about the man, however; everything that happened and how she grew to care for him. She told me she regrets what she did and wishes she could take it back, though understands if he cannot forgive._
> 
> _She told me that she is still in love with the man. I can relate, because I am still in love too, with you, my dearest friend who sheltered me, respected me, and made me happy._
> 
> _Unfortunately, I have a message for you of caution. As your friend, I feel I must tell you that a demon has risen again and is returning to where it began to look for something he was seeking before. I send this as hope that word reaches you before he returns. Given the history, I fear he seeks revenge on you as well. Please heed this warning and take any necessary action._
> 
> _You once told me about the stars, about a story of a man who slew the gorgon Medusa. I recall when you protected me from someone who was like a demon, remembered when you told me you had almost slain the demon. I have observed you time and time again protecting what you hold dear. Your valor should be rewarded. This time however, this warning is meant to give you protection, but I hope just as well God and the stars are watching over you._
> 
> _If you wish to reply, I think you will know how to accomplish that and find the information you need. You'll find your star._
> 
> _-Your humble friend, Andromeda_

 

It was a strange letter, and Hewlett didn't understand at first. It wasn't even addressed to him- it was on the envelope, but his name wasn't Perseus. Perseus... And the handwriting that he knew belonged to one person... Her. If it really was her handwriting, what was the point in a letter like this worded as it was? Part of him wanted to shove this letter in a drawer where he couldn't see it, but the remaining feelings he felt for that woman overruled his his logical mind.

But it was because he recognized it as her handwriting and read it again, looking more closely.

There were three parts, the first consisting of the sender vaguely referencing an event, and then the second part retelling a story they heard. It wasn't clear to Hewlett at first, but upon second reading, he realized it with the reference to Merope and Sisphyus, the king of Corinth. Hewlett knew the story. There were a group of stars called the Pleiades, the Seven Sisters. Not all seven were usually visible, and this other was called the 'lost Pleiad'. One variation about the lost sister, the one Hewlett knew, was about Merope. She married the king of Corinth, who was a mortal. As a result she deserted her sisters out of shame. Hewlett knew what event was being referenced then.

It was talking about his wedding... what was supposed to be.

That's when it started to click.

In the lines before the story, the sender was talking about their wedding, apologizing for their- no, her actions, saying she wished she could be with him, and that it was done as a means to save him from something. Hewlett couldn't determine what it was though. That was not clear in the letter. The story then told through the sender... The sender said it reminded her of 'that tragic day', meaning their wedding. What the 'story' gave was close to how their wedding came to an end; outside circumstances in his case meaning Richard. It couldn't be coincidence. And the name Annabelle Stowe... it was eerily close to the name of the woman who was supposed to be his wife, the one who betrayed him.

But then he had a thought. Take out half the name, it left you with 'anna'. 'Stowe' was close to 'Strong', sharing three of the same letters. The story was too close, the name was too close, the sender was talking about his wedding.

The letter was from Anna Strong. Annabelle was Anna.

 _'The letter was worded this way on purpose.'_ Hewlett realized. _'She must have to make sure that she didn't give herself away, and knowing I would understand the reference.'_

It was a very cleverly crafted letter. Anna had split herself into two separate people in the letter to get her message across. Once when they were observing the stars, Hewlett pointed out the Pleiades to her and told her about them, including the 'lost Pleiad'. She'd used that to reference their wedding as part of her message, told through an alias.

Hewlett ran the story over in his mind. _'Merope married the king of Corinth, and_ _she felt_ _shamed for marrying a mortal she became 'lost'. It could be said that in this position, I am_ _Sisphyus_ _, and Anna is Merope, except she was a woman working at the tavern, and I am a British officer. The townspeople shamed her because of her personal history, they might have shamed her more by marrying me_ _because of it,_ _and it may have reflected onto Anna._ _She hasn't been seen since she accused me of forcing her to forge her divorce papers. She fled_ _away from me,_ _just as Merope did_ _from her sisters_ _.'_

And Anna said as much in the letter, that she left, calling herself a coward. Hewlett knew that Anna had vanished, but perhaps there was a reason behind that he didn't quite understand yet. But there were other details sticking out aside from the mythology reference. Now it was all coming together.

It was an apology, revealing glimpses of intentions behind what Anna had done.

What he was slowly understanding, was that maybe things on that day hadn't been as he thought, that there was something hidden bellow the surface of tragedy. His eyes flickered to one line, where both 'Mrs. Stowe' and the sender were as one, giving love to the receiver, in this case, Hewlett.

Love.

The former Major stared down at the letter, his heart feeling overwhelmed by this new knowledge.

“Brilliant...” He muttered, and there was that lingering love again; the admiration for the star he cherished. He sighed, bowed his head, and clutched the letter loosely as to not damage it too much. A slightly shaky laugh escaped him. “How have you done this to me, Anna...?” But he already knew the answer to that. She had long since won his heart, even if it still hurt to think of her and what she had done. At least now, he was finally getting reasons why.

Anna, said she did it to protect him. Could this be the true intention of Anna's words? From what was she claiming to protect him from. It was still quite a lot to take in, to figure out, and while he wondered what she could mean, there another piece of information in the letter that came to mind.

Bellow the line of that one word, there was something saying to beware of a demon. Demon. There was only one thing Hewlett associated with that word; a person, someone who had more than once underhandedly sought to cause him trouble.

Simcoe.

So, he was coming back, and it wouldn't mean anything good. That must mean the trap had failed. The bulk of the message aside, this was a warning pinned to correspondence. He wasn't sure how she knew, but Anna was looking after him by saying this. He had been waiting for any word of what had happened to his enemy, but it would seem this is the answer that awaited him. It was now clear to Hewlett that wasn't done here yet, not while this demon lurked about.

 _'Where did Mary get this?'_ Hewlett asked himself. _'She said it came by post, yet...'_

He took a look at the signature at the bottom; Andromeda. Hewlett had once accidentally called her that and then proceeded to tell her about the constellation. She wrote that as her alias so he would know it was her, because only she knew the memory it had for them both.

“Thank you, Anna.” Hewlett whispered aloud.

He folded up the letter and placed in in a drawer on his desk. Mary knew about her husband being a spy, and if he was right, if this had come from Anna, wherever she was, Hewlett wondered if Mary knew something about it.

Hewlett left his room in search of Mary. She had been rather helpful during these troubled days, and if she knew something that could provide him clarity about this letter then that would be helpful. He could not go to anyone else if his suspicions were correct, and they probably were.

The former Major found her back in the parlor, reading a book. He'd seen her in here reading the same book frequently.

He stepped into the room and quietly spoke her name. “Mrs. Woodhull.”

Mary looked up from her book and to him. “Yes?”

“Richard isn't around, is he?” He asked. He didn't want Richard overhearing, especially after the wedding.

“No. He's out right now on business. Why?”

“If you would, I would like to speak with you for a moment. It's... It's about this letter I received.”

Her smile faded.“Why talk to me about a letter?”

Hewlett looked around before approaching her. “Yes. I... I believe it's from her. Anna.” He whispered her name as he said it.

Mary folded her hands over her lap. “What makes you say that?”

“It's cleverly concealed, but she used a name of a constellation we had discussed one night, one I compared to her. In my delirium during my capture my mind thought I was talking to her, and I would call her Andromeda. She did that on purpose. There are other points of evidence here as well. Through them I came to that conclusion!” He quieted his excited rambling and turned to the question he wanted to ask Mary in the first place. “How did you come across this letter?”

“I told you, it came by post.” She said simply.

He met her eyes. “Are you sure of that? You've been very helpful to me these past days since the wedding. It is just us here, you can tell me.”

She sighed, annoyed. “I went to see Abraham earlier. He'd want to see his son again...”

“Mrs. Woodhull, I do understand. I know it is hard for you to be pushed into this scenario, and I figured he would not go far anyway and retreat back to the ruins of your home. I've heard he is rebuilding. You know there is little I can do because of his actions, and because of my own foolishness. I have not cared, and that will be until certain events come to pass.”

“Thank you... I found a letter while I was visiting, addressed to you. When I asked he said that Anna had been by and asked to have this letter transferred. Knowing he might not, I took it upon myself to make sure it got to you.”

Anna had been here. Not at Whitehall, but not far from here. Close but so far away. “Is she still around? Did she return to the tavern?”

“No, Abe said she left after he agreed to take the letter.”

So Mary said it came by post so that he would read it. If she had said at first it was from Anna, he might have set it aside and not bother.

“The letter- I didn't understand at first, but then I realized it was from her. I recognize the handwriting and chose to analyze it further.”

“What does she say?”

“She worded it as if she was telling a story someone told her, but she was saying that what she did was for my sake, and it was also an apology. I'm not sure what to make of it yet. What was she trying to protect me from?”

There was a stretch of silence between them, but then he heard Mary draw in a breath and speak.

“My husband.” She said quietly.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“After Abe came back, she came to me and told me he planed to silence you for his own gain. She was protecting you from him. He is also the reason why the wedding ceremony fell apart.”

“But...” The wheels were turning in his head, trying to work the logic. “Abraham...” He wanted to say, made a truce, but the only people who knew about that were himself, Abe, and Anna. “His father is the one who objected at the ceremony.”

“You know Abe is a spy. Do you really think he will keep his word when you know something like that?”

“He knows I cannot do a thing about it because the information was withheld from me for too long.”

“Right. He knows, but he does not care. And yes, his father did object, but the other day Abe admitted to me that he told his father that Anna's papers were fake, to stop her from marrying you.”

Hewlett tensed. Abe had conspired with his father to stop his marriage to Anna... That conclusion only added to the anger he felt against Richard, on top of everything else that had destroyed their friendship. And Abe... It was clear now that Abe never intended to keep his word. He shouldn't be surprised, but this he wasn't expecting to hear, from Mary of all people.

“She was happy with you. She stood up to Abe to save you. Why do you think she forged papers if she didn't intend to marry you?” Mary added. “Anna did it all for you.”

Yes... he knew that now. He hadn't been able to realize it at the time, and now she was gone. She had come back from where ever she was now to make sure the letter got to his hands to know that reason, and to warn him about the incoming danger, just as he now knew she protected him from Abe.

“Dear lord...” Hewlett muttered. “I didn't think. I was too clouded by my own feelings to stop and think about the reasons why. I... I should have seen something was wrong, I should have listened to her. We shouldn't have stayed.”

“Major.” Mary said sternly. “You were only doing what you thought was right, for yourself and Anna. You couldn't have known.”

“Of course; you're right, Mrs. Woodhull.” But now with this information, a brighter flame burned inside him, fueled by the contents of the letter, of what Anna wrote to him. There was a sudden urge to find her because of what she wrote. He hadn't known... “But I also know now that I must find Anna. I need to, so I can... I can...”

“You have no idea concerning her whereabouts, do you?” She asked. Hewlett shook his head. “I don't ether. No one does. All I know is that she came and left.”

“If only I had known...”

Still, with this new information, he was finally understanding. He doesn't know exactly what to do next, but he does know the lingering sense of love he still felt for Anna was burning brighter than before. He wanted to find her to understand, to finally truly understand, and to thank her for all that she had done for him, all for his sake.

He didn't know she was trying to protect him.

“If I may be frank, why are you helping me, Mrs. Woodhull?” Hewlett asked. “I know you are not too fond of Anna.”

“I'm not; you're right. But, it's the same reason I told you why your wedding was disrupted. It's because you deserved to know. I love my husband, but he shouldn't have done what he did. I was happy for you that day, and it's like I told you. Anna does care about you. I tried to talk to her after you left, but she told me to leave her alone. She sounded upset. Whatever the reason, you deserve the truth. Whatever was in that letter was meant for you, and you deserved to know what it was.”

At times Hewlett found himself impressed by Mary, by her will and perseverance. She's had to put up with so much- separated from her son and her husband being a spy- she still remained a strong presence at Whitehall.

“Thank you...” Hewlett said. “As such, I feel like it's only fitting to let you know something that I found in this letter. I regret to inform you that Simcoe will be returning here soon. I only mean to tell you this because I do not know what that mad man has up his sleeve and I do not want to put you in danger.”

“You fear a repeat performance of what happened last time he was here.”

“Yes. Every time he sets foot in this town, he keeps getting more and more vicious. I cannot allow this to continue much longer, so long as I am still here. I only hope when the time comes I have the strength to face him.”

“You'll think of something, Major.”

He nodded. It was all he could really hope for, and all it was now was a matter of time.

 _'Lend me your strength, Anna.'_ He thought to himself. He wasn't out of the woods just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the 'lost Pleiad' is one of a few versions that, in its mythology, explains why there are only usually six of the Pleiades stars visible in the night sky. I encountered this while writing a paper on the Pleiades- I decided to include the mythology as well- for my astronomy lab this past semester. The mythology of the Pleiades is an interesting one, as variations of their mythology are seen in other cultures. It only recently occurred to me that the story of Merope as a 'lost Pleiad' reminded me of the wedding at the end of 3x04, so I decided to include it here. The Pleiades are also one of the oldest observed celestial objects, so I can see Hewlett knowing a thing or two about them, including their mythology.


	3. Ethos (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe returns, and shaky alliances are made once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be part of one chapter, but it turned out much longer than I expected, so I split it into two parts. Turns out 14 hour road trips are useful for being productive. Most of this was rewritten while traveling through New Jersey and it got out of hand from there.
> 
> This chapter's a bit shorter than the other ones, but all the same- enjoy.

Two days later, the warning proved to be truth.

Abe was off picking up supplies for the house, and Mary had come to watch her son while he was out. She thought this would be a perfect opportunity for practice with the rifle. She'd be careful, but no one really bothered them out here. Abe had taught her enough information about it, but Mary just wanted the practice, just one shot. And if Simcoe was to return soon, she wanted a means to protect her family in case things got out of hand.

Thomas looked up at her with curiosity, and she could not help but smile at him.

“Alright, Thomas.” She said, starting to prep the rifle. “Let's see how fast mama can do this.”

Mary opened the packet of powder with her teeth and ran through the instructions Abe had given her the first time around through her head. She was trying to do it faster than before, her hands moving as quickly as they could, because she wanted to get more efficient at using it. What if there was to come a day when she would have to be quick at preparing the rifle in the face of some danger. She was not a soldier, but some other kind of situation could call for it. Besides, no one would be expecting her to know how to use one, so she'd have the element of surprise.

Once she was done, she picked up the rifle and armed it, aiming it up at the target. She caught a glimpse of Thomas covering his ears as she tried to get her balance. Smart boy.

Just as she was about to shoot, she heard the sound of a horses neigh from far off. Mary quickly put the rifle down and snapped her head toward the noise.

She saw men in green just coming out of the tree-line.

_'Simcoe...!'_

Thinking fast, Mary beckoned her son to follow her and she quickly hid the rifle behind the dummy target, aka the scarecrow she shot through the head the last time she used the riffle.

Mary picked up her son and took a few steps away from the scarecrow.

“Welcome back, Captian.” She greeted with a fake cheer as he approached with his men.

“A pleasure to see you as well, Mrs. Woodhull.” Simcoe replied. She saw him look at the house, still just a frame. “Rebuilding?”

“Yes. My husband has gone off to pick up supplies.”

“Has he? A pity; I was hoping to speak with him.” With that he continued across the field with his men, Mary watching them ride away. She dropped her fake smile, not needing to use it anymore.

She waited till they were out of sight to start making her way over to Whitehall with her son.

 

* * *

 

Her first instinct upon entering Whitehall with her son was to find Hewlett. Now that Simcoe had returned, he needed to be informed. Despite the fact that he did try and shoot her husband, Mary knew if anyone could provide them protection it would be him.

Mary found him again in the parlor, this time sitting at the harpsichord, looking at the keys wistfully.

“There you are, Major.” Mary said, announcing her presence.

Hewlett looked up. “Oh, hello. My apologies; I heard you come in.” He smiled down at the keys sadly. “She was so eager to learn how to play. I miss hearing her practice.”

He really did miss her, Anna, not that she blamed Hewlett. He'd been head over heels for Anna; Mary had always been able to tell by the way he acted whenever they were near each other.

“But you're not here to have me go on about old memories, are you?”

“No.” She answered with a shake of her head.

“Then what?” She didn't answer and hoped that by her silence he would figure it out. After a moment, he did. “He's here, isn't he.”

“Yes. He came by the field and is probably heading into town.”

There was a look of anger in his eyes now, and Mary assumed it was anger towards Simcoe. The last incident was probably still fresh in his mind.

He rose from the bench. “I will deal with this. The least I can do is request protection for you and your son if you feel you should need it. The man is a monster, and I will not let him harm anyone else. I hope I can repay your kindness in this manner.”

Just as she'd hoped. When it came to Simcoe, Hewlett seemed to gain a bit of strength back, some will to defeat a man who had already caused him so much trouble. He'd been that way ever since he returned from Connecticut after capture. While Mary knew Abe had changed from his experience in prison, Hewlett seemed stronger because of his own, even though she heard it was nightmarish. Hewlett may still be anguishing over Anna, but she saw determination in him now.

“Thank you.”

He smiled at her. “Knowing Simcoe he will probably go in search of Anna first at the tavern. I doubt he's been back long enough to know that she's left. He might not even know yet that I resigned. If I go there and try to find out his intentions- well, he can't very well attack me out in the open.”

“Be careful, Major.”

“It's alright. I will not allow him to endanger anyone else, especially if it happens to be the family of someone who helped me in a time of need. You've always been a kind spirit, Mrs. Woodhull.”

Mary watched as he went past her, the limp still present in his walk, and grabbed his cape and hat. With that, he was out the door, leaving her here with Thomas.

Yet she still didn't feel at ease.

 

* * *

 

The last time Hewlett had gone out into town... had to have been a couple days ago at least. After the wedding he hadn't gone out into town much, preferring to just stroll along the shore instead. He couldn't stand people's gazes on him. He didn't want to be seen half the time. It only made him withdraw further.

But right now he couldn't worry about that. Despite how uncomfortable he felt whenever someone looked at him, what they must be thinking about him because of what Anna had said, he had to find out what Simcoe was up to. He had to try and get something before the demon struck again. He had to so long as he was still here, standing and breathing.

Luckily, his guess at the tavern proved to be right.

Upon entering the establishment, he felt that familiar sense of anxiety- eyes on him, gossiping, whispering- but he searched for the green jackets. Finally, he found the person whom he was looking for, seated by a window. It wasn't long before Hewlett was noticed by his enemy.

 “Simcoe.” Hewlett said as he approached the table. “Welcome back.”

The man smiled up at him in that sickening way he always did. “Hello, Major.”

“Ah, it's... it's not major any more.” He took the chair across from him. “I resigned. I'm waiting on a reply so I may depart.”

“What caused you to do that, if I may ask.”

Hewlett would never admit the true reason to him; he'd never hear the end of it. “Reasons I would rather not discuss, but let's just say I've grown weary of this war and this place.”

“Perhaps some lingering trauma from your capture last winter?”

It was a jab at Hewlett. Simcoe knew what he had done, setting him up for murder and capture by the rebels. “Let's not start that nonsense; we both know what really happened.” He tried to relax in the chair, but any time he was near Simcoe he couldn't relax, not after Simcoe tried to kill him. “How was your last outing? Did you find the nefarious Culper?”

“Unfortunately, it wasn't the right man.” Simcoe said, playing it calm. “There was something off about that house and as it would seem it was meant to be a trap by rebels. I happened to locate the real Culper, but he got away and after trying to track him down I suspect he came back here, where there may be more spies lurking in the shadows.”

“Hm, unfortunate he got away then. Seems he sent you in a circle.”

Simcoe chuckled. “We'll find him, and anyone else he may be involved with. If there are others they will suffer the same fate as Culper. However, isn't it odd that I happen to stumble upon a trap in the place your information sent me too?”

 _'He suspects me, not like it's a surprise.'_ Hewlett thought. Obviously he would go to thinking that he would have something to do with it. He had.

“It is coincidence. Maybe one of your men leaked the information to a secret contact.”

“I doubt that.” Again with the smile. “If they did, they would be dead. I would know about it.”

“Are you still seeking out these apparent spies?”

“That is why I am here, Major- or, rather, former Major.”

He was getting tired of this conversation already. “Well, then enjoy your drink, and best of luck on your mission. I only came to welcome you back.”

“Much appreciated, and... do be careful out there. If you got captured for a second time, that would be truly horrible.” Simcoe mused.

 _'It's just a threat. You got your information.'_ Having enough of this, Hewlett stood from the chair and started to move away from the table.

“By the way, I haven't seen Mrs. Strong at all.” Simcoe called after him, making him stop. Of all the things he could have said, here of all places. “Might you happen to know where she is?”

He clenched his hands into fists. “I don't know. She disappeared one day and hasn't been seen since.”

Not wanting to show any emotion on the matter, and knowing that people's stares were on him once again, he left the tavern and quickly made his way back to Whitehall, wanting to be away from the town and their prying eyes.

 

* * *

 

Mary was waiting in the parlor when he arrived, and Thomas was playing with a few toys on the floor. Perhaps she was waiting to find out what kind of intelligence he had gathered from Simcoe. He thought that maybe she was worried he would do something that might put her family in danger.

She was looking up when he entered the room; she probably knew he was here when he closed the door.

“Well, I was right to assume he was in the tavern.” Hewlett spoke. She didn't say anything, patiently waiting, so he continued. “I spoke to him- not a pleasant conversation. However, he did speak of his recent mission and that's he's returned here looking for the spies he was sent to find.”

“That shouldn't be a surprise.” Mary replied.

“It's not, but he also mentioned that he will be looking for anyone involved with the spies. I think he made a vague threat against me as well before I left.”

Hewlett nervously tapped his fingers on the handle of his sword, strapped to his side. He would have to be more on guard now until he figured out what to do about Simcoe. Anna's warning had served its purpose. One thing was for certain though, things would get worse before they got better.

“I'm not sure what to do yet, but I can assure you, Mrs. Woodhull, you and your family will be safe here.”

He was about to leave, turning away from Mary and back towards the stairs to retreat to his room-

“I know who can help you if you're so concerned.”

Hewlett paused, and turned back to Mary. “Pardon?”

“I was thinking while you were out... You know who else is trying to avoid Simcoe, though not for the same reasons you are.”

“You are referencing now your husband.” Hewlett assumed.

“Who else?” Mary said. "You both have the same enemy."

"And you are suggesting I work in cooperation with Abraham because..."

"It's not just about his threat. Simcoe will be looking for spies, and if he finds Abe, and is still after you, then he may implicate you as an associate. It would be easier for him to get to you that way. If you say he's looking for people who may also be involved, then those who know Abe's secret will be at risk, you and myself included.”

It was a logical conclusion, and he had worked once before with Abe, using the plan Anna had given them to form a truce in order to find a way to get rid of Simcoe. The results had been less than good- finding out Abe never intended to keep his truce and that the trap failed. With the information he had gained, the present situation may become dire enough that he might need to call on Abe for help yet again. Desperate times, desperate measures.

He didn't want to, but it might become necessary.

“How can I know to trust him?”

Mary shrugged. “You can't.”

Of course not. That was the catch.

“...Can you take me to him?” Hewlett asked, his voice a quiet mutter. “This is something that must be discussed with him. I will not have Simcoe causing another mishap and cause more chaos. Something needs to be done.”

She nodded. “Meet me on the back road. It will look suspicious if we leave at the same time.”

"Have Richard watch Thomas. He's always trying to spend time with the boy whenever he's here."

"He's in his study upstairs; I'll be along."

Mary gathered her son into her arms and left the parlor. As soon as she was up the stairs Hewlett left the building.

 

* * *

 

He'd barely seen the place before the fire. Now all that stood of the Woodhull home was a partially completed frame and a charred foundation. He'd been here before, in the dead of night discussing a truce with Abe.

“Abraham is rebuilding then.” Hewlett remarked as they walked by.

“Yes. Like I told Simcoe when he passed through earlier, my husband went to pick up supplies. He should be back soon.” Mary replied.

He gave her a wary look. “Should I be worried about him trying to kill me the moment he knows I'm here?”

“He won't with me around. He'll listen to me.”

“He's lucky to have you.” Hewlett mused.

Mary lead him over to a smaller building, and Hewlett assumed this is where he'd been living since their confrontation.

“I assume he lives here.” He said as they entered the small house.

“With our son, yes. At least there's a fireplace to keep them warm. You may sit on the bed if you wish.”

He took a look at it, hesitating, before deciding to sit.

“You're part of this too, aren't you?” Hewlett asked. Mary looked at him and went still; that was all he needed. “You stood between me and Abraham when I held my gun pointed to him, and I figured you would still be seeing him despite his cover exposed. We're all involved now, even myself. I was the moment I made that truce with Abraham. We don't need to hide anymore if we are to be working together.”

He saw her hands curl into fists. “I have not changed sides.” Mary said in a steady and strong voice. “Understand I am trying to protect my family just as you protected Anna. I do not believe in Abraham's cause but I believe in him. You are the same. I know you haven't changed sides ether but you believe in Anna. It's the same.”

Since the day Abe had fled from Whitehall, he did have a suspicion that Mary was somewhat involved, or at least knew like Richard. She never said anything out of love for her husband. But Mary was right, and for that he could not fault her. Hewlett knew of Anna's history, her family background and her involvement with Abe, but he did not care about the past. Here and now in the present, he would do everything in his power too protect her, because he loved and believed in Anna. He wasn't too different from Mary on that note.

“Maybe it is the same, but like I said to Abraham, I do not care about that or his alias. What I care about is something else; someone else...”

“Anna.” Mary supplied.

Hewlett weakly smiled at her. “Yes.” Despite her betrayal at the altar, he better understood the reasons why, what Anna was protecting him from, though they were not all clear yet; they wouldn't be unless he heard it from Anna herself. There was one reason that came to mind, a familiar and dreadful one. If he was similar to Mary in which they both believed in someone they loved and not their cause, trying hard to remain on the side they chose, then...

“Mrs. Woodhull, is... is Anna involved with.... your husband's spying activities?”

It was a terrible thought to admit out loud, but for the longest time, the suspicion lingered in the back of his mind, tucked away somewhere. He didn't think about it, because he didn't want to believe it, even when things kept happening that pointed to more evidence. Anna had been willing to leave her past behind her however and be with him, she had wanted to marry him. So maybe before it all came crashing down she abandoned it like the rest of her past.

Anxiously he waited for an answer from Mary, already dreading what she was going to say.

“That's not my place to say, Major.” She finally said. Not the answer he was expecting. “That is something you would have to ask Anna yourself. There are things you want to ask her to begin with. You will have to seek her out for these answers.”

She was saying it like Anna was coming back soon. He thought back to the letter, stored away in his desk drawer at Whitehall. It said near the bottom that he would find his 'star', that he would already know how to send a reply. That came in the form of realizing the letter was from Anna and once he figured out how it got here, that would be his way to send it back, or just maybe to find her and get the answers himself. In the beginning of the letter it had said she wasn't able to stay long this time. 'This time'- that was the key.

If she really was coming back, and soon, then Hewlett already knew the way he was going to go about it. When he saw Anna again he was going to get the truth.

But for now he would wait.

 

* * *

 

It was not too long after this conversation that Abe returned. Mary went out to greet him, and to probably try to explain the current situation. Hewlett knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation to have with him.

“What do you mean?” He heard Abe asked as the door opened. “Where's Thom-”

And then their eyes met- the rebel spy and the British officer. It was just like their first rendezvous after Hewlett learned his secret.

Before Hewlett could even say anything, Abe, with wide eyes, sharply turned to Mary, who trailed in behind him.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” Abe hissed.

“First off, Thomas is safely back at Whitehall." She answered, stepping around him. "Second, I brought Hewlett here.”

“Mary, what were you thinking?!”

“That I could help.” Hewlett interrupted, standing.

“Help?” Abe turned to him. “Why would we take your help?”

“Because Simcoe is here and we're all at risk to whatever plan he's got up his sleeve.”

Abe crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want?”

“To help.” Hewlett repeated. “I went to the tavern earlier and found him there. During our short conversation, he mentioned how on this most recent mission he walked into a trap. Upon escaping he's come back looking for the spies he was sent to find in the first place, and those involved with him, sure of the fact that they orchestrated the plot. It is likely he suspects me and means to kill me, as I'm pretty sure he vaguely threatened me, but I know he is also after you. You and Simcoe have been in conflict with him just about as long as I have been with him. I did not give up your name, but we both know that Simcoe will go out of his way to find out the true identity of Culper and will take down anyone associated with the name.”

“You think I don't know that?”

“Abe, hear him out.” Mary tried. “We need allies if we are going to beat Simcoe, not just the ones on your side. You know this to be true."

"Why bring him into this then?" Abe questioned, speaking as if Hewlett wasn't there.

"Because he has been dealing with Simcoe as long as you have and he would be your best ally in this scenario. That is why I brought him. Do this for me and for Thomas, please...”

Hewlett knew Abe was not easily convinced, but maybe Mary could get some sense into him. One thing he learned was that she was very persuasive.

Slowly, Abe looked from Mary to Hewlett. “If I allow you to help, when this is over, you leave.”

“You knew I resigned my post. I was leaving anyways, but you were waiting for that, weren't you?” Hewlett replied. “Ether way I am one less problem to you.”

“Do you agree to my terms then?”

“I detest working with a spy, but the situation may call for it." He said, sealing his agreement. "I suppose you might already have a plan? I am not a fool, Abraham- surely your contacts must have passed along this warning to you.” Actually he knew by the letter. If Anna had asked him to deliver it and for what reason, then Abe already knew Simcoe had been on his way back by then.

“We're planning to lure him down to the river with one of our allies, and hopefully we can surprise him.” Abe explained.

“You... you mean kill him.”

“What else do you think I mean? Otherwise he's going to keep looking for information and find us all out one by one. He might try and go for you and me first, try to get to you before you leave, so yes that's what I'm saying. How do you think you can help with that?”

Hewlett thought on that. He's seen the look on Simcoe's face when they talked in the tavern, seen the smirk across his face. He wasn't going to stop. “You can't fight him out in the open... If you plan to do this, Simcoe will need a reason to follow whoever it is you're sending.”

“We've got that covered.”

“It better be a good reason... What if I were to tell him someone came forward with me about information of spies in Setauket and then I took him to meet this person, who would then lure him down to the water for you to do your work.”

“If he suspects you then how do you think it's going to work?”

“Because I gave him a name last time and he went on his way. This time I'll present him with someone who knows, or he'll assume that at least. I can follow as back up if that will help make things more convincing. If need be, I can....”

He trailed off, knowing what he wanted to say, but not quite bringing it forth.

“Have you ever killed a man, Hewlett?” Abe asked, as if it was a requirement.

Hewlett flashed back to the cell, the cold night when Simcoe showed up and meant to kill him. Hewlett had taken the knife that had been given to end his own life, and had stabbed Simcoe with it. He had escaped afterward. He still had the knife. To Abe's question, no, but he had come very close, in this case so very close to slaying the demon that had put him in that nightmare in the first place.

He shuddered at the memory. “Almost. I stabbed Simcoe when he tried to kill me last winter. I knew he wouldn't die so easily.”

“Are you sure you can do this?”

“Are you?”

A silence came between then, and after a moment, Abe nodded. So that was it, their plan set into place. If he needed to slay the demon, then he would.

“Abraham, there is one other thing I would like to mention as terms for us working together.” He said.

“What do you want now?” He replied, sounding tired of the conversation.

“You've made your terms. On mine, when the time comes, you will take me to where you meet your contacts.”

“Why? So you can hand over their names?”

“No. It's because I believe Anna Strong will be there. There are some things I wish to discuss with her.” And to see her once more, though he did not mention that. “Abraham, I know what you did to us, how you ruined our wedding.”

Abe blinked, then looked at Mary. “You told him?”

“You're the one who brought this upon yourself, Abe.” She said, sounding none too pleased. “You pushed Anna away, you made her run.”

He sighed. “Don't remind me.”

“Then you did conspire with Richard.”

Abe nodded at Hewlett. “Yeah.”

Mary had given him the extent of it, but actually hearing the confirmation gave way to anger. He'd lost Anna because of Abe's selfishness.

Without thinking, Hewlett curled his and into a fist and punched Abe in the face.

Abe stumbled and fell back onto the floor, meanwhile Mary gave a surprised yelp. Hewlett's shoulders trembled as he lowered his hand.

“How the hell do you know what would of made her happy?” Hewlett said. “You had no right. She was happy; I could see it in her eyes, and I was happy to be with her. You took that away.”

Abe scowled up at him as he got off the floor. “I was only looking out for her-”

“No you weren't! You were deciding her fate! I have always shown the utmost respect for Anna and all I wanted was to make her happy, to see her smile and protect her from harm. Just because I am a British officer does not mean that I am heartless. Not all of us wanted to be a solider and we are more than just the color of our jackets, just like Anna is more than her family history.”

“What is she to you then?”

“Someone I love that I want to protect and cherish. She is someone that kept me sane in my darkest hour. She is someone who has done so much for me, including protecting me from you, and I will be forever grateful. She is someone I believe in, just like Mary believes in you although not your foolish cause.”

Abe tilted his head. “Even after what she's done would you still seek her?”

Hewlett gritted his teeth. “Yes. That's why I intend on going with you. You will take me to her.” Feeling like he had said all he needed to and with their plan in his mind, he moved toward the door, brushing past Abe. Just before the door he paused. "How much time until your contacts arrive?"

"....Two days."

“Retrieve me when it's time."

Without another word, he pushed opened the door and stepped outside to cross back onto the road that would take him back to Whitehall.

 

* * *

 

Anna was already in the boat by the time Caleb came to push it out into the water and hop in. The sun was going down- it would be dark when they got over to Setauket.

“You ready for this?” Caleb asked.

“Are you?”

He pushed the boat off shore and hopped up into it, as if the motion was a natural one to him. “We'll get the bastard this time.”

“I am ready.” She assured him.

“Good.” He sat down and grabbed the oars. “I know you can handle this, but just to let you know if things don't go the way we want them to, I've got your back. I'll make sure you get out of there; I had to promise that to Ben.”

Anna felt a tinge of worry. Caleb had been one of her best friends, they grew up together. Since the disastrous wedding, he'd been a comforting presence and an understanding one. She was grateful to have his support. She knew if this plan didn't go right, he would do everything to get her out of that situation, even if it meant his life. That's what worried Anna, she didn't want to lose Caleb too.

She'd already lost too much.

“I know.” She muttered.

She looked into the water and changed her mind to another thought. Anna thought about her letter, the secret one for Hewlett. She wondered if he ever got it, or if she made a mistake and Abe sabotaged her yet again.

She knew there would be one way to tell if he actually got the letter and found the message within.

 

* * *

 

The sun had just set and the time had come to put the plan into motion.

Two more days had passed since Hewlett and Abe made their pact, once again forming a shaky alliance. It was a tense time for Hewlett personally, while he didn't know what Abe was up to, though he did not care. It was tense for Hewlett because he was keeping an open eye out for Simcoe, for whatever plan he was up to.

Abe came and fetched Hewlett as they agreed, sort of to Hewlett's surprise, and together they disappeared into the woods. They didn't speak as they made their was through the trees and the back way that only Abe knew, going down near the water. Nether one of them spoke for a while, but eventually Abe broke the silence though his voice was quiet as he did.

“They're not going to be happy to find you following me.” He grumbled.

“But you need my help. I've dealt with Simcoe many a time before.” Hewlett replied.

“So have I.”

“Yes, I am aware of that. Abraham, did you know Simcoe was the one behind my capture last year, why you couldn't get out of prison when you got yourself caught and tried to use me as a way out?”

“I'm aware.” Abe didn't look at him, just ahead.

“I'm only saying that I have as much personal involvement as you. I don't like this any more than you do, but we have a common enemy that only we can defeat. I told you that I have something more important that I care deeply-”

“You mean Anna? Sure.”

At this, Hewlett reached out and grabbed Abe's arm roughly, making him stop. The younger man glared at him in annoyance.

“I have said it before but clearly I should give you another iteration.” Hewlett growled. “Don't you dare. Don't you dare say I don't care about her. Of course I care.”

He let his words hang in the air before he let Abe go.

Maybe it was his nerves at the possibility of seeing Anna again get the better of him, but he would not let Abe say something like that Hewlett cared deeply for Anna, still loved her, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to see her again.

But there was also the other issue on his mind regarding Simcoe.

“We need to continue on. Simcoe takes priority.” Hewlett said. “We're in this together whether we like it or not. I know you tried to kill me, but now you need me alive for this reason. You follow my terms, I follow yours, we get the job done.”

Abe was quiet before started moving again. “This way.”

Hewlett followed, falling in behind Abe as they navigated through the woods.

 

* * *

 

“See him yet?” Anna asked, sitting back against one side of the boat.

“Nothing. He should be along soon though; he sent the signal.” Caleb was scanning the woods for any sign of movement, hoping it would be Abe. He was in the boat too, sitting next to her.

“Can't be easy with Simcoe lurking about.”

“And you're going to get him down here? Alone?”

“I am his weakness, but that will be his mistake. I will not bow to him.”

Caleb quietly laughed. “That's my Annie...”

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the trees and Caleb leaned forward.

Anna looked up. “Is it him?”

After a moment, she could just barely see someone moving in the trees, coming toward them. It should be Abe...

“Yeah, there he is.” Caleb said. The climbed out of the boat and walked onto the shore. “There you are, Woody.”

Anna got up and went to climb out of the boat, but the happened to glance something behind Abe and she stopped.

“We were waiting for...” Caleb's words trailed off and he quickly drew his pistol, aiming it beyond Abe. He saw it too. “Who the hell is this?!”

“Caleb, stop, he's with us! Put the damn gun down!” Abe exclaimed.

Anna wasn't listening, remaining frozen to the boat. She wasn't looking at Caleb or Abe, but at another person behind Abe. The person had spotted her too, paused and looking up at her, their face an expression of disbelief. She knew the face, and the short brown hair that she had only seen in the times they were without the wig. Anna felt her heart pound in her chest and struggled to speak the name that was already on her lips.

Eventually she did.

Edmund Hewlett was standing behind Abe and looking right at her.

“Edmund...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked in the scene where Mary is trying to practice with the rifle in 3x05, because of reasons. I was happy to see that she actually got to use it in 3x07 and was semi-successful.
> 
> The "don't you dare" line said by Hewlett is a reference to ep. 26 of Wolf 359


	4. Pathos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Hewlett are reunited, the plan to finally get rid of Simcoe is put into motion, desperate times call for desperate measures, and Anna and Hewlett finally get to talk about certain things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this ended up being really long, but none the less, enjoy it.
> 
> Thanx to those who left comments and kuddos, I enjoyed writing this long fic of our star-crossed lovers who deserved better.

They stood watching each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Hewlett had hoped she would be there, as hinted through the letter, though some part of his mind had tried to put him into doubt. Yet seeing her here, standing on the boat and looking down at him, it had rendered him speechless, even as she uttered his name.

After a long moment, she broke his gaze and climbed off the boat, the trims of her skirts brushing the water as she walked onto the shore. Hewlett was finally able to move, talking a few steps past Abe and toward Anna, ignoring the other man with the gun (Abe had called him Caleb, right?). All he was focused on was Anna. Even though he knew her being here confirmed his suspicions that he had voiced to Mary, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed to see her again.

They paused a few feet from each other, once again their eyes meeting, but this time Hewlett took the first move and walked up to her, embracing her.

He felt her tense, but then she relaxed, putting her arms around him. Hewlett rested his head on her shoulder.

“Anna...” He whispered. She was really here. This was no dream, not like the ones that haunted him. Anna felt real and solid under his hands.

“You found the letter.” She said back to him.

Hewlett chuckled. “Of course I did.” He withdrew from him slightly and smiled. “The reference of Merope and Sisphyus was a brilliant touch, as was the use of the name you signed with.”

She smiled up at him. “I knew only you would see its meaning.”

Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Time and time again Anna continued to amaze him. Her mind was truly one that would rival any strategist’s. There were still things they had to talk about, and Hewlett did not know if they would have time, but she was here. Anna was right here in front of him.

There was still something he needed to confirm, however.

“I must ask, Anna...” Hewlett said. “I need to know- are you part of this spy operation?”

Her smile was replaced with a frown, a sad look in her eyes.“I knew if you figured out the letter, it wouldn't be difficult for you to figure the rest, especially with you coming here.” She answered, holding onto his hands. “Yes.”

The truth burned, but he shouldn't be surprised after all that's happened. The blow might have been softened because of the letter, but now it all fell into place. Some part of him had known this truth, suspected it many a time, but he didn't want to accept it then.

“I know that if you're here it could only mean one thing. You're right; I was able to figure it out, but... I wanted to hear the truth from your lips.” He squeezed her hand. “There is much we need to discuss.”

“Ah, Annie, I don't mean to ruin the moment,.” He heard Caleb interrupt. “but who is this guy and why is he here?”

Anna went to answer, but Hewlett beat her to it. “My name is Edmund Hewlett, formerly in charge of keeping watch over Setauket.”

Caleb looked from Hewlett to Anna. “I thought you said he left town?”

“I'm sorry, Caleb.” Anna replied. “But I couldn't let you know I was carrying a letter for him.”

“You _what_?”

“I had to warn him. Simcoe tried to kill him too last winter, and he will use this as an excuse to go after him again. I could not let that happen. Just as well there were... things I had to tell him, things I wanted him to know, because I refuse to lie to him anymore. It pains me too much... I could no longer lie to a man who had never lied to me.”

It was bittersweet to hear her say that. On one hand it stung to think that he had been used as a means to an end, but on the other, Anna's words showed regret in such an action, like she had expressed in the letter.

“Shite... Abe what is he doing here?”

“He insisted on coming.” Abe said with an annoyed tone. “He's part of our plan now, like before.”

“And this time, we will not fail.” Hewlett added. “I do not care about this nonsense, but if we cannot stop him here and now we are all at risk. It is only a matter of when- Simcoe will find your spy ring. Running will not do us any good, and I for one am done running from my enemies. Once this task is accomplished, I will leave Setauket, as per my agreement with Abraham. I have already resigned my post prior to this meeting.”

Caleb regarded him for a moment, and then stepped forward. Hewlett took a hesitant step back, pulling at Anna's hand.

“Oh, relax. I ain't gonna shoot you.” Caleb said. Hewlett relaxed slightly. “So, I guess your on our team then.”

“Don't think this changes what I think of your cause. This is simply what must be done...” Or more accurately, he was here because of Anna, whether she intended for him to help or not.

“Good enough for me.” Caleb held his hand out, as a symbol of sealing this agreement. Hewlett hesitated, but took his hand in return.

He had a feeling Caleb would be more compelled to keep this truce than the one he'd formed with Abe.

“What is this plan then?” Hewlett asked. “Abraham has given me hints and clues.”

“Then you know we're gonna try and bait Simcoe down here.”

“Yes. He mentioned someone will lure Simcoe to the water. So who shall be the bait?”

Everyone went quiet and Hewlett looked expectantly to Abe for some reason. Maybe it was because of all the times Abe has outsmarted him before. However, he's not saying anything, and Caleb's not saying anything, instead Hewlett notices Abe's gaze is directed to-

 _'No...'_ Hewlett realizes.

He hears Anna give a sigh, confirming his fear. “That is where I come in.”

His heart drops. “No... Anna, no, you can't-”

“You know it has to be me, just as Abe and Caleb know. I am Simcoe's weakness.” Anna reasons.

Hewlett shakes his head. “Anna, I- Why? Please do not put yourself in the hands of that monster!” Then he turns on Abe. “Why didn't you tell me?!”

“Hey, keep your voice down.” Abe hisses. “You're the one who wanted in. Besides, you're the one who offered following in as backup to try and further convince Simcoe. I don't like it ether, but you'll be right there with her.”

He grits his teeth. He did say that, not knowing it would be Anna willing to be bait. She wouldn't be going alone, and he knew she could handle herself, but the idea put Hewlett on edge. Simcoe had troubled and harassed Anna long enough. Seeing him anywhere near Anna sent him into a quiet panic; not from jealousy, but from fear of what he could do to her.

“Anna...” Hewlett weakly tries again. He does not want to see his bright star snuffed out by a demon.

“It's alright, Edmund. It's alright.” Anna assures him. “I was going to do it alone, but knowing you'll be with us gives me strength. I know you will not let anything happen to me. Nether will Abe or Caleb.”

 _'No I would not.'_ Hewlett thought. He would do anything to keep her safe, and he was accompanying her, so it wasn't like she would be facing Simcoe alone.

Anyway, Anna was much stronger than he ever could have imagined.

He smiles sadly at her, because he knows he will not be able to sway her decision. “Very well...”

Abe cleared his throat, trying to gather their attention. “Caleb, we've altered the plan slightly, but we're still on. So, Hewlett; you will have to tell Simcoe that you've found information on spies in Setauket, from a direct source. You'll take him to meet Anna at a set point and then Anna will lead you down to the river. I'll be waiting to get the jump on him and Caleb- you will be our back up.”

“I think I can work with that.” Hewlett confirmed.

“Hey, Hewlett.” Caleb spoke up. “You keep a good eye on Annie, alright? I promised a friend I get her out if something goes wrong, but... watch out for her.”

“Of course.” He looked around at all of them. “Are we going to do this or what?”

“Right, you guys get going. I'll be waiting for you.”

“Don't hesitate this time, Caleb.” Abe said.

“After what he did to my uncle? Don't think I'll miss my shoot.” He looked at Anna, who was still holding Hewlett's hand. “Before you go, Anna- what's the deal with you and Hewlett anyway?”

Anna adjusted her grasp around Hewlett's hand and smirked. “We were engaged.”

Hewlett did not expect her to give that answer, but he was amused to see the reaction from Caleb. He looked like Anna had told him some sort of joke, only he was realizing it wasn't a joke.

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Hey, come on you two.” Abe said, starting to walk back into the woods. He gestured for Hewlett and Anna to follow. Anna still held his hand as they parted ways with Caleb.

This time it was going to work.

 

* * *

 

Anna still kept her hand intertwined with Hewlett's as they walked back along with Abe through the woods. Hewlett being here was all that she'd hoped for, to see him again. It was clear he had figured out that she was a spy, but she expected that if he had realized the true meaning within her message. She supposed he would deal with it after this was finished, face the blame and anger, but here he was still holding her hand.

“Edmund,” She spoke softly, but not caring if Abe heard. “I'm sorry for what I did at our wedding. It was the only way I could save you-”

“From Abraham- I know. I know you were doing it to protect me.” He answered. “I understand, Anna. We can talk about these things later, but right now we have a bigger task at hand.”

“I don't intend to lose sight of that, but... I just wanted you to know. That's why I sent the letter in the first place.”

He smiled. “A very effective move.”

Anna looked to Abe. “Thank you for getting the letter to him, Abe.”

He didn't say anything back to her... but Hewlett did. “Ah, Anna- it was Mrs. Woodhull that gave me the letter, not Abraham.”

What little thanks she had for her former friend burned out once again. Anna stopped in her tracks, bringing Hewlett to a stop with her. Abe did too, though he didn't face her.

“Abe is this true?”

Slowly he turned now to face her. “I was trying to decide what to do with it when Mary came by and found it.”

There was only one thing that meant to Anna. “You were never going to give him the letter, were you?”

“Look, you can yell at me latter. We have a job to do right now.”

“Anna, he's right.” Hewlett agreed. “We can't dwell on past grievances right now.”

They were both right, and she knew it, no matter how much she wanted to go off on Abe about another sabotage. He'd already done enough damage.

They continued walking.

“How has Simcoe been back?” Anna asked Abe.

“About two days.” Abe answered, not stopping to meet her gaze. “He's being quiet about it, but he's looking for us, as... as Hewlett informed me.”

“Not to mention he means to go after me as well.” Hewlett added. “Probably wants to make sure there is no escape for me this time.... Or any of us for that matter. He plans to hunt down the 'spies' and anyone associated with them.”

Anna knew that was probably the case, but now that they were here this would soon be resolved, hopefully for good.

“Then let's make this count.”

They came out of the woods by a small old barn along the roadside. Abe explained he had picked this spot for them to bring Simcoe here to meet with Anna. It was close enough perhaps. Anna wasn't sure if it was the right place to have picked, but this might be as close as they were able to get.

Hewlett opened the door and surveyed the place, Anna following after him as well as Abe. It was rather dark in here, but reminded her of the times Caleb had showed up in her own barn before she lost the house.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hewlett asked, approaching her again.

“I'm capable enough.” She answered without hesitation.

“At least knowing that fact is somewhat of a relief. I'll be right behind you every step of the way.”

“Edmund, Abe; you'll have to bar the door when you leave.” Anna said. “I'll stay, but make sure it looks like you made sure I would have to to stay here.”

“Good idea.” Abe commented. “I'll start heading back to the river. Hewlett, do you know what you're going to say to Simcoe?”

“I have an idea about it. He'll take any information that will possibly lead him to spies.”

“Right. Let's get going then.”

Abe started out the door, but Hewlett lingered. He looked a bit nervous.

“Edmund?” She ventured.

“Hewlett, come on.” Abe beckoned

“One moment, Abraham.” Hewlett said before answering Anna. “I'm going to have to play the part here to convince Simcoe, so I want you to know, though I may seem cold and rough when I come back, if I say anything hurtful, know that it is not true and is just an act. Know that I am here for you. Know I still care about you and I will not let Simcoe harm you.”

Anna understood. It was necessary. “Make yourself convincing then, and even so I will know it's you underneath.”

“I will come back for you, darling. This shall be over soon.”

He put a hand under her chin and coaxed her into a kiss, one of love. Anna didn't want to think this was some 'last kiss for the dead man', but part of her couldn't help but think that it was.

No, she couldn't think like that. Everything would be alright.

“I'll see you soon.” Anna whispered to him as he pulled away.

He exited the barn and the door closed, leaving Anna in darkness and silence.

 

* * *

 

She was looking into the fire again.

It hadn't been too long since Hewlett had left with Abe. As far as she knew, no one had noticed him slip away. Mary was aware of the plan that was being carried out tonight, and yet while she had faith in them, some part of it made her nervous.

They had Hewlett and Abe's spy friends on their side, but what if it wasn't enough?

Mary wanted to secure her family's safety, that's what she really wanted. It's what she had wanted all along; ever since that band of rebels invaded the town and caused chaos, ever since she found out Abe was spy.

Perhaps that's why this whole situation made her nervous. Making sure Abe and Thomas were safe was her priority, for both herself as a wife and mother. She didn't like how things were and often wished they could go back to normal, before whenever it was Abe got roped into this spy business, but she knew that would not happen.

She was too far involved as well.

Mary thought back to her family again, and couldn't help but think that something, anything, could go wrong. This plan was dangerous.

She loved Abe, no matter his spying, and if something happened to him...

She pursed her lips and rose from her seat. She was just as involved with this as the rest of them, and she didn't want to sit around anymore waiting for things to happen. Mary had done enough of that. Anything where Simcoe was involved was risky, and they needed all the help they could get. Thomas would be fine here, upstairs sleeping, but Mary thought that she had to help them.

Besides, Mary knew there was a rifle in the cabin at her old home.

And so, with a new determination in the name of those she loved, she slipped out of Whitehall through the back door.

 

* * *

 

By Hewlett's reasoning, Simcoe was probably right where he last saw him. He'd taken Anna's room at the tavern during his stay before he tried to kill Hewlett in the cell. Ignorant bastard had probably taken it back though Anna had been absent from there for some time. Just to make sure though, he asked around for where Simcoe might be.

Again, he was pointed to the tavern.

Once again, Hewlett had to push away his anxieties in order to set foot in here, in order to speak to this man. It came easier this time, however, knowing that Anna was waiting so they could end this.

“Captain Simcoe.” He greeted, approaching him.

He was sitting in his usual spot. “Good evening, Hewlett. Back again? I thought you'd be gone by now.”

“Still waiting for that reply, unfortunately. It's taking too damn long.” He answered as he took the chair across the table. I'm surprised to find you here, seeing as you would only lurk around if Mrs. Strong was anywhere near.”

He shrugged. “I'm only here having a drink with my men. Strange to see you out of military uniform.”

“Not important.” True, he did feel sort of vulnerable out of uniform, without his metaphorical armor, but it didn't matter right now. “My current situation calls for a lack of arms anyhow, as to show me as an equal to someone I have been speaking with. As much as I hate it, this also requires you. To point, I've been asking where you might be and was directed here.”

“And you've come to seek me because...?”

“I have some information that may interest you.” Hewlett proposed. “About the spies that you are looking for in Setauket.”

That caught his attention. “Oh?”

“Yes, but it is not something to discuss here. I have a contact that is willing to show us the location of where the spies exchange information. They ask that we come alone; just you and me.”

Simcoe regarded him and took a sip from his drink before answering. “And who is this mysterious contact that we are to be meeting?”

Hewlett looked around and took a deep breath. “Anna Strong.”

 

* * *

 

Hewlett would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous walking in the night with Simcoe. However, it was necessary that these conditions were met. It was part of the plan.

Back at the tavern, Hewlett could tell Simcoe was thinking about this information that had been proposed. Maybe he had been wondering then if this was to be another trap and he was acting calm and collected while he thought of a plan himself. However, Hewlett had reasoned with Abraham before that if he presented Simcoe with physical evidence, someone who knew, as well as offering to accompany him in case the contact tried anything, then maybe he'd buy it.

So ether Simcoe had, or he was playing Hewlett again. The former Major had thought about that, which was why he was also carrying his knife under his cloak, the same one the rebel's had given him to end his life.

It was in case things went wrong, and this time, if it came to that, Hewlett would not miss his mark.

“She returned when exactly?”

“Not sure... I only realized she had returned when she approached me.”

“What exactly happened between you and Mrs. Strong?” Simcoe asked, almost mockingly, as if he already knew and was taking a sick satisfaction of torturing him with it. Maybe he already knew; the gossip about it was known well by the whole town at this point.

“Nothing that concerns you.” Hewlett decided to answer. “She just... wasn't who I thought she was.”

“Foolish, Oyster Major-”

“Don't call me that.”

“Perhaps she saw right through you; you aren't the most competent military man.”

That comment burned in Hewlett, wanting to snap back at him about how he was so wrong. “Well, there are many things about me you don't know.”

Simcoe didn't respond to that, and changed subject. “Remind me again why it is we are meeting Mrs. Strong alone.”

“It was her request, otherwise she would not tell us. She came to me and confessed that she was withholding information. I told her that you were here looking for spies and that any information would help, and I encouraged her to come forward to us. After negotiating, she agreed to show you where the spies were trading their information.”

“Is she part of this operation? You know as well as I do her family were rebel sympathizers.”

Hewlett already knew the truth about this answer, but was not going to reveal that to Simcoe. “I'm not sure. She said the reason she had not come forward in the first place is because she was threatened by these spies to keep quiet. They'd kill her if she didn't. That's why she came to me, to seek my protection.”

They came upon the old barn where Anna would be waiting. Abe had already gone off to the meeting spot, hopefully with a weapon, as he was the one that was supposed to get the jump on Simcoe. Caleb was already there as well, so at least they had backup, enough to outnumber Simcoe.

Best case scenario was that this was going to work. It's all he could pray for.

“I told her to stay here, but... I made sure she couldn't get out if she tried to escape.” Hewlett said, gesturing to the piece of wood shoved between the hollow space between the metal of door handles and the door.

Hewlett removed the wood and opened the doors.

“Mrs. Strong, It's Hewlett. You may come out now.”

Slowly, from out of the shadows, out of the barn, Anna stepped forward. Her face did not show emotion, only a plain face. Hewlett knew they would both have to play a part here, but it was what they had to do.

“Ah, Mrs. Strong.” Simcoe greeted. “It is so good to see you again.”

“Captain.” She simply replied, void of emotion.

“Mrs. Strong has agreed to show us where the spies trade their information, on terms that we spare her.” Hewlett explained to Simcoe.

Simcoe looked to him. “Or are you sparing her?”

“I cannot ignore her actions.” He looked at Anna. “And I cannot ignore the fact that she broke my heart and betrayed my trust... I do not care for her.” It hurt him to say that, especially when it wasn't true. He still cared for her. Anna was his star, his light returned to him. “However, she would only give us this information on those terms. The information is important... and then I will decide what to do with her. It will be the last thing I do as an officer.”

“You should of thought of a better agreement.” Simcoe commented.

“Did you expect me to do anything else? She came to me when I was alone, and she would have fled if I didn't agree. She's at least come forward with the information about the spies that- may I remind you- you were sent to find. What more do you want?”

“And you are here because?”

 _'You know damn well why.'_ Hewlett said silently to himself.

“Mrs. Strong is a cunning woman. I thought you might require someone else to tag along in case she tries anything. Just as well, I want to make sure you don't do anything to make her flee. I told her that she had to show you where they were meeting, but I know your history with her. She asked me to accompany because of that.”

Simcoe studied him, and Hewlett willed himself to keep his composure. He then looked at Anna, and she still stared at him with the same expression as before, not even flinching under his gaze. Truly, she was worthy of the name 'Strong'.

“Let her lead us to where this supposed meeting place is.” Simcoe finally answered.

“Yes, I agree.” He took a step toward Anna. “Mrs. Strong, show us, please.”

She nodded wordlessly. At this point, Anna began to lead them away and into the woods. She took the lead and Hewlett fell into place beside Simcoe.

 

* * *

 

It would seem like fate that just as she was about to reach for the door to open it, Abe opened it at the same time, with a pistol in his hand. He probably had his knife hidden on him too. This caused them to come to a stop just feet apart from each other.

Abe looked surprised, but also impatient.

“Mary, what are you doing here? We're-”

“Anna and Hewlett will be leading Simcoe down to the shore soon- yes, I know.” She replied to him. “I came here for the rifle.”

He didn't say anything right away, but once he got what she meant, he did. “No. Mary I have to go alone.”

“No you don't,” She insisted. “and your plan will work better with more hands to help.”

“It's dangerous!”

“Which is exactly why you need my help. What if something goes wrong and you actually need more help? You're the one who taught me how to use the rifle. I will not just sit around there waiting for something to happen, and let's face it Abe- none of your plans have completely worked out.”

There was a silence between; he was thinking, considering. When he spoke again, he first asked, “Is Thomas at Whitehall?”

She nodded. “Yes, he's safe.”

“Are you sure want you do this?”

“We need to protect each other. I'm doing this for us; for you and Thomas.”

Abe gave a sigh. “Alright, grab the rifle. I keep it loaded just in case I need to use it.”

 

* * *

 

“Shite- Why'd you bring her?” Abe's friend asked. No one was here yet thankfully.

“She insisted, just like Hewlett.” Abe explained, sounding exasperated. “She wasn't going to leave until I agreed to bring her.”

Mary glanced at the other man; she'd seen his face before.

“No use in trying to make her leave now I guess. Just be quiet and stick to the plan. Can she use that rifle she has there?”

“Abe's been teaching me how to use one upon my request.” Mary spoke. “Shot the head off my practice target once.”

He made a noise of approval. “Nice. We haven't been properly introduced- I mean I remember you from the raid. You were in the tavern with Abe and your son.” He extended a hand to her. “Caleb Brewster.”

Ah, yes, now she remembered. Simcoe killed his uncle.

She returned the gesture by taking his hand. “Mary Woodhull. I'm sorry about what happened to your uncle.”

“Yeah, well, that bastard's gonna get what he deserves tonight. Let's get into place before they get here.”

 

* * *

 

All three of them were quiet until they got down to the shoreline, the same place where just before Hewlett had reunited with Anna. The boat he didn't see and was probably hidden off somewhere else like Caleb and Abe. He didn't bother looking around for them as they entered, only hoped that they were out there watching and waiting.

“This is the place.” Anna said, stopping just short of the shore, staring out to the water.

“Have you seen the spies here?” Simcoe asked.

She turned back around to face them. “Yes, and I believe they exchange information regularly. That's why they forced me to keep quiet, because I stumbled upon their location.”

Simcoe looked around, surveying the area. Hewlett changed a glance at Anna while he did. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

“Do you know how often they meet?” Simcoe asked Anna.

She took a couple steps back to them. “Um... One a week. The day I saw them was a Thursday, so.... If I'm right, about three days.”

“Three days.” He repeated. “Mrs. Strong I thank you for showing me this place and passing along this valuable information.”

“Are we done here?” Hewlett asked, stepping closer to Anna. “I can deal with Mrs. Strong, and-”

“Wait.” Simcoe cut in. “We're not done yet. Since we're here, I would like to have a few words with you.”

Hewlett glanced at Anna again, then back to Simcoe. “What is it you want to say?”

“I know it was you who wanted me to aimlessly wander into your trap.”

Hewlett tensed, hoping it didn't show on his face. “What do you mean? You found Culper; that's what you told me.”

“Yes, I did, and I also said he got away. But you offered me a name once, and as a result I found that I was to be walking into a trap. It seems like a coincidence, too much of one.” He explained. “Then I realized something. Maybe you knew that would happen. Maybe you gave me that name to send me away, hoping I would perish.”

“How could I have possibly known that?”

“On my way back, to find Culper and the rest of the spies, I came to the conclusion that you did indeed know what you sent me too, but I also realized you couldn't have done it alone. The spies are here, I know it, and perhaps... perhaps you asked one of them for help. There is someone I suspect that also has a conflict with me like we do.”

“Simcoe, this is mad.” Hewlett tried to reason. Where was Abe? “These rebel spies must have you running in circles.”

“Really? Because I'm starting to think that it's you trying to make me run in circles; you and whoever you conspired with.”

Hewlett knew where this was going now, it was clear to him.

“Captain Simcoe, please. Hewlett has nothing to do with whatever happened to you.” Anna spoke now.

Simcoe laughed. “Oh I think he does, Mrs. Strong. Or maybe...” He smiled at her. “You lied about your story and have forced Hewlett into whatever you're playing that, namely this band of spies lead by Culper and one troublesome cabbage farmer. Maybe this was all part of some plan, another trap even.”

Well, this wasn't good.

The plan was falling apart.

What were they supposed to do now? Nether Abe or Caleb had acted yet, though this would be the perfect opportunity. If they were watching, maybe this was as just as surprise to them and they now had to rethink the strategy. It certainly seemed like a logical answer to Hewlett.

Ether way, Hewlett and Anna were now cornered into a less than desirable situation.

“You are... speaking now of Mr. Woodhull.” Hewlett said. “Are you saying he put us up to this? That's ridiculous.” Not so actually, but he couldn't say that out loud.

“Mr. Woodhull is a troublesome brat with a grudge against me. When I was told there were possible spies here, I did suspect he might be one of them. Given what I recently returned from, I am now more convinced that he plays a part.”

“Enough.” Anna spat. “I have not been in contact with Abe and nether has he. Abe did not put us up to this and I did not force Hewlett into this ether. I did it on my own.”

“Really now?” Simcoe took a step towards Anna, making Hewlett's heart leap into his throat. “Even if you say he did not send you to do this, maybe the spies I've been looking for were right in front of me the entire time.”

He was moving closer to Anna now and Hewlett couldn't let him do that. He couldn't pretend anymore. So, dropping the act, he quickly stepped in front of Anna, moving between her and Simcoe.

“Don't you dare touch her!” Hewlett exclaimed. Simcoe stopped and tilted his head. This wasn't working, and all Hewlett could think now was how to get them out of this situation, whether or not their mission still succeeded.

A sudden idea occurred to Hewlett then, one he could use, but Anna wasn't going to like it. But if it protected her...

“She... she is not the one you're looking for.”

Simcoe looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Hewlett turned to Anna and gave her a sad smile.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ He thought. _'But I will not let him hurt you.'_

He turned back to Simcoe. “You may have caught Culper, but she's not the spy hiding in this town.... I am.”

Silence fell and there was a look of surprise from Simcoe, one Hewlett had rarely seen. He knew what he said was false, but he would protect Anna. If he had to say he was a spy in order to do it, then he would. Hopefully, this might allow Anna to get away, though he could not himself by this method.

Anna suddenly latched onto his arm. “Edmund, what are you doing?!” She exclaimed. “Don't-”

“Do not worry, Anna.” He said, trying to assure her that everything would be alright, that he would protect her like she had done for him. She had sacrificed so much for him, and by this he could return the favor, if only to spare her.

“You're a spy... I must admit, you're the last person I would have suspected of being involved with spies.” Simcoe said, bringing Hewlett's attention back to him.

“I'm more clever than you give me credit for.”

“Although, I should have known, especially after you gave me information that sent me into that rebel trap.”

“You're right; I did.” He admitted. “It is not Mrs. Strong, or Abraham- It's me you're really after, it always has. You poisoned my horse, harassed Mrs. Strong, held my men hostage, framed me for murder, and attempted to kill me at my weakest, as well as any other chaos that draws back to you. It's about time we end this.”

“Perhaps this is where our end was destined to be.”

“Perhaps you are right.”

“Edmund, please don't” Anna hissed. “You can't-”

“Anna, do not fret. Get out of here while you can, and I will deal with Simcoe.”

“No.” She said in a stubborn tone. “I will not leave you.”

“I thought you said you no longer cared for Mrs. Strong?” Simcoe asked, interrupting them again.

Hewlett turned back to him, giving him a scoff. “I lied about that too. I do care about her and I'm doing this to protect her.”

“That so? Whatever happened to 'she broke my heart and betrayed my trust'?”

“That is something you do not understand.” Anna said now, stepping forward past Hewlett. “The Major has done so much for me, more than you will ever know. I believe I told you this much when I confronted you at the tavern, begging you to save his life when he was captured.”

 _'Anna, don't.'_ He wanted to call out as she moved closer to Simcoe. However, Hewlett found himself frozen, his heart now thudding against his chest at seeing her walk toward him.

“I know that this seems bad, but he has shown you were they meet.” She continued, stopping a couple feet short. It was then that Hewlett realized why she was doing this. It was to get an opening. He wasn't sure what Abe or Caleb were waiting for, but Hewlett knew one thing. The plan was going wrong and Anna was trying to give Hewlett a chance to strike.

_'I understand now, Anna. You're truly brave for this.'_

Hewlett reached a hand under his cloak while Simcoe's attention was still on Anna. His hand curled around the handle of the knife.

“He is doing this for the greater good, and for myself, so I will ask you again.”

Hewlett took a few quiet steps forward.

“For me, please spare him. Allow him to aid us in finding the spies, but please spare his life for me.”

Simcoe was quiet, staring down coldly at her. Closer now, Hewlett could see Anna was looking up at him pleadingly, almost like she had to him on their wedding day.

Hewlett broke the silence for them.

“Anna, come away from him.” He said, trying not to sound like he was pleading. She looked back over at him and took a step away. Hewlett then turned his attention onto Simcoe, stepping to the closeness that Anna had been at. “Let her leave, and then you and me can settle this.”

Their gazes locked, and pausing for a moment.

Then Hewlett drew the knife.

He tried going right for him, aiming to sink that knife right into his chest this time, like he'd almost done before. Hewlett thought in a blinding moment that he almost had him. However, it would seem that Simcoe anticipated the movement, as he took a quick step back and caught Hewlett's hand. Before he could even try to do anything else, he felt a punch delivered to his stomach, followed by Simcoe pushing him back harshly. Hewlett stumbled, and then fell back.

The knife fell from his grasp when he hit the ground.

Trying to catch his breath, Hewlett struggled to stand up, but the second he did, he heard a click.

A shot rang out and Hewlett heard Anna scream as something pierced his shoulder.

The pain came on all at once, and Hewlett cried out in pain as he collapsed onto his knees. He brought a hand up to his shoulder where he felt the pain and pressed down on it. He could feel something wet beneath his fingers; blood.

He'd been shot.

“Edmund!” Anna cried, running over to him- he heard leaves crumble under her footfall- and coming down to his eye level. “Edmund, can you hear me? How badly are you hurt?”

He was in pain, but he could hear her.

“Do not... worry... Anna.” Hewlett breathed through the pain. “It's-” But another wave of pain ran through him and he shut his eyes against it, involuntarily curling in on himself a bit. He felt a hand on his arm, another on the side of his face.

Slowly Hewlett raised his head to her. She looked at him with worry in her eyes, fearful because of the injury he just received. Hewlett wanted to tell her that he was fine; tell her to get out of here and not look back. He knew she would not leave, nor would she worry any less if he tried to tell her he was fine.

All he could give her was a weak smile.

“Best not to try that again.” Simcoe said from behind Anna. Leave it to him to ruin a moment. “I do not know why you protect him- he's a spy, so he must have forced you into this plot. Step away from him, Mrs. Strong.”

Anna withdrew her hands and took up a place beside Hewlett.

“No.” She said, anger dripping from her voice.

 

* * *

 

“You know I don't like this.” Caleb whispered to Abe, also to Mary.

“Nether do I,” Abe said in the same hushed voice. “but we need to wait for an opening.”

“He's looking around- why not now.” Mary spoke this time.

“Not yet...”

Hewlett, Anna, and Simcoe had arrived at the designated spot not long ago, and Abe, along with Mary and Caleb, were watching the exchange from their hiding place a good distance back. They had not been spotted and they spoke as quietly as possible to avoid detection. They were patiently waiting for a chance, and even though Abe was being patient and insist they wait for the right time, at the same time he was also becoming impatient.

Abe had the pocket knife that he kept in his sleeve at the ready, and he'd brought his pistol from the house just in case. Soon he would act, as they didn't have a very long window of opportunity. It made him uneasy the longer Simcoe was near Anna. He didn't want her to do this in the first place, but she had insisted. Hewlett agreeing to go with eased some of the worry, but not completely.

Simcoe was speaking with Hewlett about something, his attention to the former Major, and Abe knew then it was time to strike.

He readied the knife. “I'm going in. I'll circle around so I'm behind him and-”

“Wait.” Caleb said, stopping him. “They're saying something else.”

“What is it?” Mary asked.

They were quiet for a minute, but Abe saw Caleb curse under his breath. He searched his friend's face for answers.

“Simcoe's onto us.”

Abe and Mary looked at each other briefly, and then back into the clearing.

They were hidden, but could still hear them speak. Simcoe went on talking, and as he did, it was becoming ever clearer that cracks had formed in their plan. Of course he wouldn't fall for it just like that.

“He does know- Caleb we have to get her out.” Abe whispered.

“What about Hewlett?” Mary asked.

“He can handle Simcoe.”

“Enough you two.” Caleb quieted them. “Hush. Let me think.”

Abe watched anxiously as the exchange was carried out, waiting for Caleb to come up with a plan. Abe was considering carrying out his original idea, since it could still work. All he would have to do was circle around and get Simcoe from behind.

But then he saw Simcoe move closer to Anna. Right then and there Abe almost took the pistol he brought with and fired it at Simcoe. However if he got too close to Anna and if he missed the shot...

And then Hewlett stepped in front of her, placing himself between Anna and Simcoe, and did something that surprised Abe.

He was saying he was a spy, giving himself up for Anna's sake.

“What's that idiot doing?” Caleb questioned.

Abe didn't answer, rather he was surprised at Hewlett's action. He wasn't one of them, and knew he never would be. Hewlett was one of the British; she could never turn him from red to blue. He had told Anna as much before she was supposed to marry Hewlett. Now however, it seemed that he underestimated Hewlett and how much he really cared for Anna. Her words of 'he loves me' came back to him.

Anna too, also surprised him. Her reaction brought back the memory of how she had reacted those times he had plotted to kill Hewlett, to stop his marriage to Anna. He thought... he thought she didn't care about Hewlett, and she was denying that.

He was wrong. Her reaction to Hewlett's lie was showing him that... as was when Anna walked towards Simcoe, asking him to spare Hewlett.

“What do we do now?” Mary asked.

“I think I've got an idea.” Caleb said. “Abe, you go off to the side, and if Simcoe sees you, then fine. Just distract him long enough so I can-”

But they were distracted by signs of a struggle from the scene before them. Hewlett had gone after Simcoe with something, probably the knife that Hewlett told him about. However, it didn't work and Hewlett was pushed back away from Simcoe...

...And then Simcoe drew his gun and fired, hitting Hewlett in the shoulder. Abe flinched at Anna's scream, and he caught a glimpse of Mary putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. Hewlett went down onto his knees and Anna rushed over to him, sounding frightened.

Anna really did care for him.

“Shite... Now what do we do?” Caleb wondered.

“I don't know. Everything's coming apart.” Abe replied.

“I told Ben if things go wrong I'd get Anna out. We do whatever we can to get her out of this situation. Hewlett too.”

“What?”

“He's well involved now and he's gonna want to stay with Anna or at least make sure she's safe and out of danger.”

Abe sighed. “Right... Well, I think I can distract Simcoe, like you said, and-” He had happened to glance over at Caleb, and notice that there was someone no longer with them. “Caleb, where's Mary?”

The rifle was gone too.

 

* * *

 

Anna wasn't leaving. Hewlett looked up at her as she remained by his side. He had known her long enough that he admired her courage in situations like this. Simcoe had proved to be a constant thorn in her side, as well as to Hewlett, but she always held her ground.

Though now he wished Anna would leave while she had the chance. Yet here she stood.

“This doesn't concern you, Mrs. Strong.” Simcoe said, reloading his pistol. “Step away.”

“I said no.” She insisted, boldly. “Let him go. Do you really want to shoot him in front of me? Or are you planing to shoot me too?”

“Oh, Mrs. Strong... he has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?”

“You know nothing about what he means to me.”

“Anna, run.” Hewlett said to her again.

“I'm not leaving you again.” Anna replied in a hushed whisper.

Pressing his hand hard against his wound, Hewlett removed himself from Anna's side and managed to get to his feet, only making it a few steps before stumbling back down.

“Leave Anna out of this.” He growled. “This conflict between us has gone on long enough. You want to finish this? Then let's finish this.”

Simcoe smirked. “You may think you got the upper-hand, but you're right; there will be an end to our conflict tonight, and we both know who has lost here. This is the perfect opportunity to finish what we started, and for me to finish you. There will be no escape like last time.”

“If you kill me, how will you be able to explain yourself?”

“Everyone will just assume rebels got to you, just like last winter. I can say I tried to save you, but it was futile.”

Simcoe was capable of manipulating truth like that. That course of action was entirely possible.

“You're a monster, Simcoe... but at least, if you kill me, leave Anna unharmed.”

“Don't worry about her, she will be fine. You on the other hand...” He cut himself off with a luagh.

Hewlett wanted to fight back, but he couldn't get out of this. Even if he could somehow get the knife back, it was his right shoulder that was shot. He was right handed, and since he couldn't move his arm without more pain or making his injury worse, he couldn't get use of the knife.

Simcoe started to raise the pistol again. Hewlett glared at him, blocking out the pain in his shoulder and forcing his remaining will power to stand strong against Simcoe, like Anna had been strong through everything she'd endured.

Simcoe aimed the gun directly at Hewlett's head, looking satisfied. Once again Hewlett was facing down death.

“For the last time... Goodbye, Oyster Major.”

Hewlett wanted to turn to Anna and tell her it would be alright, but if he was going to die here, then he would face his enemy, defiant against him until the last moment.

 _'I love you, Anna.'_ Hewlett thought, as if Anna could hear him. _'At least I got to have you.'_

Then something quite unexpected happened.

There was the sound of a shot, but not from the gun that Simcoe held. Somewhere off in the wood. In the next second Hewlett saw blood and the gun falling from Simcoe's hand. At the same time his face went blank and he fell. A surprised cry came from both Hewlett and Anna as the body fell and hit the ground.

To Hewlett it all happened in the blink of an eye.

One moment he had been facing down death once more, gun pointed at his head. The next moment Simcoe had fallen.

He was dead.

 

* * *

 

Smoke trailed out from the end of the rifle where the bullet had exited. Mary barely heard the surprised reactions of Hewlett and Anna, as the sound of the rifle going off rang in her ears. She'd shot off a rifle before, so she should be used to it by now, but this was different.

Mary slowly lowered the rifle and observed the scene down below. Hewlett was still clutching his injured shoulder, but both he and Anna stared at a body now laying in the ground.

Mary had hit her mark. She had killed a man. She killed Simcoe.

She realized her hands were shaking.

She had never killed someone before, much less a man such as Simcoe. The situation had become desperate enough, with Hewlett getting shot, that Mary had taken it upon herself to see it come to an end by this method. She'd snuck away from Abe and Caleb as carefully as she could, and taken up position here where she could aim at Simcoe. All the while, she hoped that she was able to hit her mark.

The rifle was already loaded, so all she needed to do was aim. A moment of focus and Mary had seen her shot. Her thought before she squeezed the trigger that this was for her family, that he wouldn't have the chance to terrorize them.

The shot had hit its mark, and now it was over.

“Mary.” Someone called gently, their hand falling over Mary's and helping her ease the rifle down. Her gaze was still stuck on Hewlett and Anna, her mind processing what she had just done.

It was the reality of what she done.

 _'But it was necessary.'_ She tried to reassure herself. It didn't help ease the shock of it.

“Mary, it's over. You did good.”

The rifle now lowered, she turned to face Abe. He must have noticed she left and came after her once she took the shot. He was right; it was over now, and now they would have to deal with the aftermath. But at the very least, Simcoe would no longer be a constant worry. He was gone from their lives now.

“Yes... I...” Mary trailed off, her grasp around the rifle slipping.

His shoulders slumped, and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “You did good, Mary.”

 

* * *

 

“Is... Is he dead?” Anna asked from behind him.

Hewlett took a breath and swallowed. “Y-Yes, I believe so. This time it's over.” He tried to get up off the ground, but his shoulder gave a sharp sting of pain and he fell back to his knees; almost doubled over, his hand pressing down on the wound. He'd forgotten about it when the shot rang out.

Anna was by his side in an instant.

“Edmund!” She cried, circling round and placing a hand over his.

He gritted his teeth and looked up at her, trying to give a reassuring smile. “I'm fine. Don't worry about me.”

She didn't look convinced; he could see the worry etched into her face, even in the moonlight.

Hewlett heard a noise coming from behind Anna and looked beyond them to see Abe, Caleb, and.... Mary? Hewlett wasn't sure why she was here, but seeing a rifle in her hand gave him a hint. He didn't necessarily think about that right now though.

“You alright, Hewlett?” Caleb asked as they came into the clearing.

“I was just shot; it hurts like hell. I'm just as alright as one would be after getting shot.” Hewlett looked back to Anna. “Help me up, please.”

Anna took him on his uninjured arm, allowing his arm on her shoulders. Leaning against her, they stood up together, wincing at his wound as it throbbed in pain with the motion.

“You need to put pressure on that wound.” Caleb said, stepping up and muttering a quiet 'sorry about this' before taking a knife he had on him and cutting away fabric off his cloak. Hewlett made a slight noise of protest- he liked that cloak- but he could get another one. Caleb took the fabric and looped it under his arm and up across the wound, tying it off at the shoulder.

Hewlett winced as it pulled, but he'd survived worse.

“Shoulder wounds aren't the worst. Ben got shot in the shoulder before we recruited Abe and he lived.” Caleb explained, mostly meant for Anna. “Try and keep pressure on in and get him back to get properly fixed up.”

“What about you?” Anna asked.

“I'll deal with the body and then be on my way. Go on now and make up a story to tell; you'll need to. And Hewlett, thanks for protecting Annie. I'm not sure where we go from here, but be good to her.”

“I will...”

“Mary go back to the cabin,” Abe instructed to his wife. “I'll meet you there. I'm gonna help Caleb dispose of Simcoe.”

Anna looked at Hewlett and all he felt when he looked at her was relief. Finally, it was all over.

“Let's go home.” Hewlett muttered against her.

 

* * *

 

Walking together like they were was a bit awkward, with Hewlett leaning against her with one arm around her shoulders. Anna could tell he was trying not to lean on her too much, but it didn't help when his arm hung limply at his side because of the injury or with the limp he still had in his leg from his time at the outpost. Also Anna was trying to keep pressure on his wound.

Often, she spoke to make sure Hewlett was still conscious. He was, but only sounding barely so.

Eventually they got back to Whitehall and Anna got the front door open.

“You're going to right to bed.” Anna sternly said. “I'll fetch a doctor.”

“I know.” Hewlett replied. “Please, don't leave my side.”

“Don't plan on it.”

“Good... now help me up the stairs.”

This was going to be even more awkward, but before the could even attempt the first step, Anna heard someone else's footsteps from behind them.

“Major? Out with the telescope-”

They turned to face Richard Woodhull, who had just come in from the other room. Anna didn't want to see this man, not after what he and Abe did to them. However, she had expected to run into him upon return.

“What happened-” And then Richard's gaze turned to Anna, full of hate. “-and why is that harlot here?”

Anna coldly glared at Richard, still supporting Hewlett under his arm.

“Don't start that, Richard, I will hear none of it.” Hewlett retorted, though still sounding weak. His face had taken on a pallor, asumingly because of his injuries.

“He was meeting an informant about possible spies and got shot.” Anna supplied, having been thinking over an answer on the way back here. “He told me they had someone else with them that he hadn't noticed, and unfortunately they got away. I was on my way back here to speak with Hewlett and happened to run into him along the way.”

Richard looked skeptical, as always. “What matters could you possibly have to discuss with him after what you've done?”

“Matters that only concern the Major.”

“Stop.” Hewlett interrupted. “Just stop.... Stop...”

Anna turned her head to him, seeing that he looked like he was just only barely managing to keep his eyes open. She could hear him breathing heavy. Getting shot and coming back all this way had taken it's toll on him, and any moment now, Anna knew he was going to crumble. She was surprised he had held out this long, maybe only willing to succumb to his injuries once they were back here.

“Leave her be... She's already...”

And crumble he did.

Hewlett started to slip from her grasp as he went unconscious and Anna was barely able to ease him down onto the floor, against the staircase, because she could no longer support his weight. Anna called his name, but he wouldn't hear her; he was already out.

“Get a doctor!” She snapped at Richard, at the same time trying to wake Hewlett with no success.

 

* * *

 

Mary didn't look up when she heard the door open.

“Caleb's taken care of the body.” Abe said when he walked back into the little house. Mary had been waiting patiently for him here, though she was staring into the fire again that she had lit in the fireplace. Abe seemed to notice, because he rested a hand on her shoulder. “You alright?”

Mary snapped out of her lost thoughts and looked up at him. “I'm fine...” She looked back at the fire. It was becoming a habit. “Is this how you felt when you shot Baker, knowing it was the first time you ever killed someone?”

There was a brief pause. “...Something like that. I more panicked than anything else, as you saw. Didn't really hit me till we burned down the house.”

Mary nodded, remembering that night. The code book was in the fire, burning, and they left Baker's body to burn to cover their own tracks. Sometimes Mary wondered what might have happened if Thomas had never found that hidden space, if he hadn't accidentally lead her to find the code book.

Back to the present, however, she wondered what exactly they were supposed to do from here. What were they supposed to do now?

Simcoe was dead and that issue was resolved. He would never be able to reveal Abe as a spy and they were safe. Hewlett, should he survive his injury, would leave soon and likely Anna would follow or go back to wherever she had come from with Caleb. In ether case, questions were going to be raised about what happened to Simcoe and it may be assumed his disappearance was carried out by the red-coats themselves or even assume that rebel forces captured him like they did with Hewlett last winter.

All seemed like it would be getting back to normal, but Mary could shake the feeling that it wouldn't be safe if they remained here, even though things turned out like they wanted.

“We should take Thomas and leave town.” Mary said.

Abe didn't say anything, but instead sat next to her on the bed. “Why do you think that?”

“Think about it.” Mary began. “Although Simcoe has been dealt with it's becoming increasingly dangerous for us to stay in this town. Hewlett will leave when he recovers, and you won't have to worry about him ether, but it's your father I'm more concerned about, who still knows about you. There is nothing left for us in this town anymore. It's a dead end.”

“Where should we go then? What about the ring?”

“Leave a message for Caleb explaining our situation. As for where... I'm not sure. Maybe another town over.”

“We'll have to relocate...” Abe shook his head and gave a sigh. “You might be right. After this... maybe it is about time we got out.”

“How soon should we leave?”

“Tomorrow might be best. I'll compose a letter for Caleb and leave it at the dead-drop. Bring Thomas with you tomorrow and I'll pack what we need. Anna's probably at Whitehall with Hewlett by now, so I'll go back with you and inform her, in case she decides to go back with Caleb.”

“You know she won't do that, Abe.” Mary reasoned. “Especially after what happened tonight.”

“Yeah, I know she'll stay with him, but... she at least needs to know, just in case.” Abe stood from the bed and offered a hand out to Mary.

“You know your father is going to wonder why I was with you.” She said. “I can say I was with you, but only to try and convince you to let Thomas stay at Whitehall. You say you've come to see him. We'll feign surprise about Hewlett being shot.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He paused before he added, “Oh, and Mary- Thank you. I know you said you never switched sides, but-”

“I did it for you, Abraham.” Mary answered. “For you and our son. I told Hewlett the same.” It was almost a silly thought, but it was true. “Me and Hewlett- we're the same. We fell in love with people who turned to be spies, and yet we still love them and help them, not because we've changed sides, but because we believe in them.”

Abe's hand found hers. “He told me the same thing.”

 

* * *

 

She wonders if anyone else can hear her heart beating like it is, anxious and frightened in her chest. She can certainly feel it doing so.

From where she stands, Anna watches as a doctor tends to Hewlett. She had practically yelled at Richard to fetch one after Hewlett had collapsed shortly after their return to Whitehall. She refused to leave his side since, not until she knew he was going to live, though now she stood out of the way since Hewlett was being seen to.

A shoulder wasn't the worst place to get shot, but from what she could hear Hewlett had lost some blood and overexerted himself bringing Anna came back to Whitehall with him. That much Anna had figured out on her own. It was so much like the night when he came for her in the tavern, saving her from Simcoe. Except this time, Hewlett had been hurt, badly. His shirt, removed to get at the injury, was stained with blood from his shoulder wound.

He was somewhat in a state of consciousness; Anna could tell because his face was scrunched up in pain. Anna wanted nothing more than to take his hand and tell him that it would be alright, but for now it was best to stay out of the way until she was allowed to approach.

Still she would not go far. She would not leave the room.

He had taken a shot in the shoulder.... for her. He lied and said he was the spy, for her. Even as he was holding his shoulder in pain, collapsed onto his knees, Hewlett had stood his ground against Simcoe, even when Simcoe pointed his gun straight at Hewlett, aiming to kill.

Anna felt overwhelmed, and concerned, almost to the point of tears.

Eventually, after a tense time, Hewlett had been patched up, and Anna asked after his condition, wanting to hear the diagnosis for herself. The doctor said that he was exhausted, but would recover. The bullet had gone straight through and hit mostly muscle. He just needed time to recover and to heal.

Anna let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She couldn't be more relieved, feeling like there was less of a weight on her shoulders.

Once the doctor had left, she pulled up a chair to the bed and reached out to take Hewlett's hand. He still looked a bit in pain, but less so. He might even be asleep. Anna weakly smiled, knowing now that he was alright. She took a moment to observe the damage. Anna reached forward with her free hand and brushed his bangs back away from his eyes. Without a shirt, she could see the bandages wrapped around his shoulder, slightly stained with blood, but it was taken care of. He was out of danger, and more importantly, still alive.

Now, what she can do for him right now is to wait till he woke up. They still had things to discuss- they hadn't gotten around to it- but she would wait till he woke up first. She wanted to see his smile again first.

“Anna.” Someone called from behind her.

Anna turned around to see Abe standing in the doorway.

She gave him a cold look. “What do you want?”

“He alright?”

She was surprised he asked, but it didn't help matters. “He'll be fine. Now what do you want?”

Abe quietly gestured her over. Anna sighed and rose from her chair, walking over to him. She still didn't feel like talking with him much, but he probably wasn't going to go away until he spoke to her. Whatever he had to say, he better say it quick.

“Well, out with it.” Anna demanded, keeping her voice low. “Shouldn't you be with your wife and son?”

“Yeah, Mary's with Thomas right now.” He stepped inside and closed the door, probably so no one would hear. It didn't really matter since Hewlett knew about them both being spies. “We're leaving.” Abe answered. “Mary didn't think it was a good idea to stay after what just happened.”

“That's probably best then.”

“You... you should come with.”

Anna crossed her arms. “No. I've already been put through enough. This time I'm staying.”

“You sure? Anna-”

“Don't, Abe. After what you put me through, I have had enough. Edmund almost died and you ask me to come with you?”

“I thought I'd ask. Look, if this is still about the wedding, I thought at the time it was the right thing to do.”

“To break up my marriage because you were jealous? Don't even get me started on the letter; I trusted you to give it to him.”

“About the wedding... It was for the sake of the ring, and for you.”

It was the same thing she'd heard before. “Is that your excuse for everything?”

“Anna, listen...” Her friend glanced at the sleeping Hewlett and then back to her. “I said I was only asking. I know what I did caused you to run. Before we met you down at the shore, Hewlett said something to me. He said a lot of things actually. I don't like him, and I think it's foolish you tried to marry a British officer, but I can see I can't sway you.”

“He got his reply for resignation. Is this coming from the fact you know he won't be a problem to you anymore?”

“As much as I like that prospect, I guess he really does care for you. I saw what he did for you when faced with Simcoe and I saw your reaction. It made me think...”

 _'Made you think?'_ Anna thought, wondering what Abe meant.

“I just- Anna I really need to know... do you really care about him? Do you love him?”

The last time Abe had asked her that, at least something along those lines, it had been just before her wedding. She had told him some variation of it before and didn't feel the need to repeat herself. She had been more focused on keeping Hewlett safe, and at that time she had still been unsure. Maybe now after it had been said and done, Abe was finally starting to get the picture. She didn't expect him to understand, but she was sure now.

“I do. I do love him, Abe.” She said.

He frowned and turned his eyes away from her. “...Alright.”

“Abe, why are you asking me this? You never seemed to believe it before.”

“I just wanted to know. You really want to be with him, don't you?”

“If you want to look at this strategically, yes; I can keep him away. It doesn't matter since he'll soon leave, but I'm going with him. He won't be a problem to you anymore. You don't even need me if you're signaling through the papers. It'll be quicker using the other route. I would never give up believing in the cause, but there is nothing more I can do for you or them. And yes; I do want to be with Edmund. Let me go, Abe.”

It took a moment, but Abe nodded his head. “I know. Back when I thought you two would be leaving Setauket, I... I was willing to let you go... I'm doing that now.”

Anna allowed herself to relax slightly at hearing his answer. She didn't know if Abe meant it or not, but... maybe he did understand now that they could not be fixed and that she wanted to stay with Hewlett.

_'About time.'_

“A-Anna...”

She turned her attention back to Hewlett at the sound of his voice calling her name. He might be coming back into consciousness. She quickly looked back to Abe.

“Go; get Mary and Thomas out of here.” Anna stepped forward to Abe and hugged him one last time.

“Hey-” Abe pulled away and reached into his coat. He pulled out a knife. “I think this is Hewlett's. I picked it up from the clearing.” Abe walked over to the desk and placed the knife there.

Anna gave him one more smile. “Thank you, and good luck.”

She watched as he quickly left the room, closing the door back behind him when he left. For a moment, she stared at the empty space where he stood, and then remembered Hewlett calling her name, mainly because at that moment he said it again.

She hurried over to his side as he did so, abandoning the chair and instead sitting on the side of the bed.

“Shh; I'm here.” Anna took his hand again. “You're alright. You're back at Whitehall, remember?”

His eyes slowly opened and observed her for a moment before a smile made it's way onto his lips. “You're alright...”

“Of course I am. You're the one I was worried about.”

“Just a flesh wound.” He insisted. “There are worse places to get shot.”

Her eyes trailed to the bandages. “Does it hurt, Edmund?”

“Quite actually.”

Anna frowned. “Should I get you some wine?”

“No, just.... let me be with you for a little bit. You're enough to numb any pain.”

The feeling was mutual, so she would not deny him that request. She was grateful for all that he had done for her, even now when he knew her secrets and yet still put his life on the line for her sake.

“Edmund.” She whispered his name before leaning forward to hug him. Hewlett seemed to anticipate this and put his arms around her as best he could. He did flinch a bit because she accidentally brushed against the bullet wound- “Sorry!” “I'm fine, but do be mindful.”- and Anna quickly readjusted her position.

She laid herself down next to him and rested her head down on his chest, Hewlett's hands on her back, or rather just the one that wasn't attached to a barely moving arm due to an injured shoulder.

“I thought you were lost...” She said, hushed familiar words she'd spoken once before.

She heard him chuckle, and he spoke the receiving phrase. “I feared for you too.”

It was, at the time, two spoken lines of great importance, a turning point. It was significant for the two of them. Once again, now it had been spoken after an uncertain time, mostly in immense relief. Saying it again, for Anna and perhaps for Hewlett too, it had gained a new, deeper value.

It was spoken in the fact they were both alive and well, but also spoke of how much they cared about each other.

Anna regretfully withdrew from Hewlett and sat back up. It would be bad for both of them if they were seen in such an embrace. Hewlett nodded as if he understood.

“So... You wanted to discuss some things revealed by your letter, yes?” Hewlett asked, but he sounded way too out of it at this point for any talk.

“We don't have to talk about it now, but tomorrow we can. I owe you so many explanations.” Anna answered him. “You should rest.”

“Will you stay here then?” His voice was getting quiet again. “I mean, it's- stay till sleep takes me.”

Anna smiled softly. “I have not left your side since we've returned, and I will not leave you now. Sleep, Edmund.”

He closed his eyes, with a smile on his face. Anna still held onto his hand, and even when he fell asleep Anna stayed for just a bit longer.

It sort of felt like waking up after a long sorrow-filled nightmare.

 

* * *

 

It's unclear when the Woodhulls left, but Mary and Thomas are gone from Whitehall, and Anna assumes that now they are gone, moving on to who knows where. It was probably best they got out of this town, even though the mission had ultimately been a success. Perhaps Caleb took them off somewhere or maybe just got on the road and kept going to the next town.

Abe would probably still continue aiding the ring, and though Anna was not involved with it anymore, she hoped now he would at least be a bit more careful. Maybe the war would not go on for much longer, as she had heard some time ago from Abe that the French had allied with the Continental Army. That news had been told to her after he got out of prison, after Hewlett had returned from Connecticut.

Speaking of which...

“The Woodhulls are probably on their way by now, wherever they think they'll go.”

Anna withdrew from the window and returned to Hewlett's side. He was still in bed for the time being, but there was more color in his face and he was sitting up. Anna didn't know if he should be up, having been shot the night prior, but he was strong.

She sat down on the bed. “Most likely. Ether way, their only option might have been to leave.”

“Perhaps. And now that I have finally received a reply regarding my resignation, I shall take my leave as well.”

That's right- the reply for his resignation had come by this morning. Couldn't have arrived at a better time, though it took long enough. Anna thought, however, that was something that had played in their favor.

“You know I wish to join you.” Anna confessed.

“And you know that I welcome you to. I have missed you terribly.” He said. “I was in shambles until I received your letter. I started to understand then... However there are a few things I would like clarification on that we have not had the chance to discuss yet.”

“You already know about... what I am. I will have no trouble answering your questions.”

“Very well.” Hewlett cleared his throat and began. “I know Abraham and his father were behind what happened at our wedding. Mary gave me the clarification that you had done what you did to protect me.”

“At the time the only way I saw to keep you safe was to push you away and make you want to leave. I know that it must have hurt you, and maybe I should have come forward with it sooner.”

“It did, but because at the time I didn't understand. I understand Abe has plotted to silence me before?”

“When you returned from Connecticut. I told Mary about it and she took charge.” Anna remembered that night, when Abe first accursed her for caring about Hewlett. He was angry she would not help kill a good man such as Hewlett. “After we made our first plan against Simcoe, he was going to do it again, so... I agreed to your proposal of marriage.”

“I... I see. As a.... means to protect me.”

“Yes, but I was growing aware that I would not be able to deny whatever it was I felt for you. At the wedding, I was really, truly happy. I thought I was to become your wife and.... it made me happy. Know that I regret what I did to you, and for breaking your heart. I could not shake the guilt I felt afterward, and that's why I sent the letter.”

Hewlett sighed. “Again, I did not know your true intentions at the time. I do now. Just as well... did you mean what you said in the letter? About... us?”

This Anna knew she could answer with absolute certainty. “Every word.”

He smiled, but it only lasted a minute before he asked another question. “How long have you been involved with the spies?”

She knew this was coming. They had to talk about it. “Since last year. But before you say anymore, allow me to explain. Abe did push me to befriend you, but once I got to know you... I couldn't bring myself to carry out the original intention. When you were taken, I began to question myself, and eventually I came to the conclusion that I cared more than I thought, going beyond platonic.”

Anna was recalling their history now, and laying out her reasons before him. They were going to have to talk about it eventually, but she hoped Hewlett would understand once this was over.

“When you came back, my relief that I expressed for you was not false. I was not going to use you like Abe wanted. He thought I did not care, but he was wrong. I do care about you, and to that end did everything in my power to protect you. It was because you showed me kindness in a place where I had lost everything, where I was looked down upon by everyone. You were kind and respected me and protected me. You would always look at me like I was some great beauty, and every time, I would feel guilt because I was not who you thought I was. Yet, even before the wedding you said that you didn't care about my past. I've wanted to tell you so many times, Edmund, but...”

It was the secret that bound her, but it was out now so there was no more hiding.

A hand reached out for hers, squeezing it gently.

“It's alright.” Hewlett whispered. “I think I understand now. You were forced into a difficult position. I thought... that what we were was merely a dream, and in some ways, maybe in the beginning we were based on a lie, but... I cannot deny that I still feel the same for you; your letter reignited my lingering feelings.”

“How can you....” Anna bowed her head. “You still feel something for me? But I am-”

“A spy. But, Anna, we don't have to live with that. Now that I understand, I see that you have fought for so long. You don't have to fight anymore. Like I said, when I leave, I welcome your company. When I am able, I will take the first available passage back to England and then to Scotland. We can leave all this here, in another life.”

Anna took a moment to process this. “You... want me to come to Scotland with you.”

Hewlett weakly chuckled. “It was your idea in the first place. It would make me so happy to have you come with me. Also, I... I cannot stand to see the woman I love hanged, not after what you've done for me. This will save you like you were trying to save me.” He broke their gaze. “There is, um, something more I would like to ask of you.”

She already had a feeling of what it was going to be, but she responded anyway. “And that is?”

“...If you would.... would be my wife once we were are in Scotland.” He said. “Once more I will leave this choice up to you, as I will not force you into this if you do not want it.”

But the thing was.... she did. She had been willing to leave with him before. Anna had been intending to marry him to save his life and to secure herself her own happiness. The one chance she had before had now returned to her, and Anna wasn't going to make this mistake of letting it go again.

“I will be your wife.”

With that, Anna leaned forward to kiss him, with all the love she had. Tears sprang to her eyes- her luck was finally changing now, and she could have the happiness she had found with Hewlett.

_'I love you too, Edmund.'_

There was no longer a distance between them.

 

* * *

 

> _His shoulder aches, feels like it's on fire- oh, wait, that's right. He was just shot._
> 
> _He can feel the blood running down his arm and chest, soaking his shirt. However it doesn't compare to the month he spent in the cage; shivering and alone, resorting to having to cut off his toes. Meanwhile she, the woman that he came here with, collapses down to her knees beside him, calling his name as he gets his bearings._
> 
> _“I'm alright.” He breathes._
> 
> _Still, he glares up into the face of that demon in the green jacket, the one that is standing before them, looking smug and satisfied. Again, it takes him back to the cell, where he was nearly killed. He finds himself facing the demon again now, just like he did then._
> 
> _The plan had gone wrong, but he would remain strong and diligent, for her; to protect her like she had done for him. Even if he lost his life protecting her, so be it._
> 
> _“You will not have her.” He says to the demon, defiant._
> 
> _All the other man does is reload the gun, still having an evil grin on his face. He, the Major, knows this might be the end, but as long as she is safe, that's all that matters._
> 
> _There's a click, and the gun is raised to him._
> 
> _Still, he retains his composure, looking at the demon with anger in his eyes. He was going to remain strong until the end._
> 
> _There was a bang and a flash of red-_

 

Hewlett woke with a jolt, coming back to the darkness of the room. It had been dark in the dream too, but that was back in the woods... back in another place.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Hewlett thinks back to that night.

There was a plan to lure his old enemy, Simcoe, down to the river and dispose of him for the greater good. Hewlett and Anna were taking him there, hoping that this was enough. However, things had gone wrong and Hewlett had offered himself in Anna's place; saying he was the spy and not her. For that he had gotten shot in the shoulder. Simcoe had nearly killed him, right in front of Anna, but at the last moment, Mary Woodhull shot Simcoe through the head with a rifle.

The mission completed, the Woodhulls fled the following day and Hewlett took Anna back to Whitehall where she quickly made up a story. They left as soon as Hewlett was well enough to get out of bed- that was to say, the following afternoon.

Hewlett sank back into the pillows. It was all over now, his wound had since healed, and he was far away from Setuaket and the war. It was over...

“Edmund...?”

He came back to himself and rolled over on his side, only to find Anna gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. She looked beautiful in a sleepy state, her long hair falling over her shoulders.

 _'Oh, I must have woken her.'_ Hewlett thought.

“Everything alright?” She asked quietly.

He smiled tiredly. “Yes, all is well. I was just dreaming.”

Anna returned his smile, and snuggled closer to him. Hewlett put his arms around her in return and held her close, one hand moving slowly through her hair. Anna placed one hand on his shoulder, the one the bullet had gone through. It had long since healed, though left a scar across his flesh, adding already to the scars across his chest. Anna didn't care about his scars.

Anna...

Since they left Setuaket, upon arriving in Scotland they arranged to be married at the earliest convenience, and they finally got the wedding that had been stolen from them in a time of war.

He was now married to Anna Strong- correction, Anna Hewlett now.

“I love you.” He whispered to Anna.

“As do I.” She replied, leaning her head against him.

Back in Setuaket, it had been a time of war, and in that time they both found each other. Though for a time they lay at a distance from each other after their first failed wedding, and later finding out that Anna was a spy, they were able to overcome that.

That was all in the past now, and they did not have to dwell on it. They were safe now, and nothing could harm them here.

Furthermore, they were far away from any and all Woodhulls.

Hewlett went back to sleep feeling at peace, holding Anna in his arms. He was truly happy now.


End file.
